Nordics vs Slender
by Tea Oxenstierna
Summary: Tea is the only survivor after a tragic accident that took her entire family away from her. She went to live with five guardians, but something has followed her ever since. After discussing the Slender Man in a Mythology class she begins to show signs of being mentally unstable, can the Nordics save her from the Slender Man before he kill her? Or will he kill her and them?
1. New School

_AN: So this is my first story, I hope I did a good job. Please enjoy and comment/fave below!_

* * *

It could have been worse. Even if I had to put up with the ridicule and torment of not being able to have any relatives… well living relatives. I do have relatives, but not my blood, only by the fact that my father and mother were close friends to these people.

I sat in the lobby of the school, waiting for the principal to show up and show me to my class. I would have been happy to find it on my own and 'got lost' to talk to some cute boy, but no, the principal was a firm believer in giving tours to new students.

"Excuse me, are you the new student?" Asked the principal as he walked up to me.

"Well I don't see any other student here." I said motioning around me. He just looked at me. No sense of humor, what a shame.

"I will show you to your first class." He said distantly, almost like he hated this part of his job. We started off down the hall and I was given 'The Speech'. Basically there was no being late, all classes must be attended even detention, and no fighting (I have a record for that). My first class was a language class. German of all things!

"Um, excuse me, but could I be placed in a different language class?" I asked looking in distastefully.

"Like what exactly?" He asked with a snip in his voice.

"I dunno, maybe Finnish, or Swedish, or Icelandic, or Danish, or even Nordic." I said throwing out the Nordic languages.

"We don't offer them. You will take German." He said and walked away. I huffed a sigh and opened the door for intro to German… it was going to be a long day and I knew it.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I do not own Hetalia, or Slender Man!_


	2. A few months later

_AN: Thanks if you faved this! You have no idea how much comments and things like than mean to me! So now we are in another chapter yay~!_

* * *

It has been almost ten years since I had escaped the incident that took my parents. I was fluent in several languages (which I picked up on my vacations) and I was in a mythology class. My guardians were kind and were never mean, and I had pretty much everything I wanted. Except friends. It did not matter how hard I tried, I could not make a single friend. I was always the girl who had her nose in a book, or was always studying. I could tell you the individual countries and point them out on a map, I could recite stories and poems, speak in most languages fairly fluently, and I could write and draw like an expert. But friends, or even a boyfriend? Not one. I was the school outcast, the loaner, the shut in. In mythology class we were discussing a legend on a being called Slender Man. This had stirred quite a thrill among the students.

"Have you played the game yet? It is sooooo scary!" Exclaimed one of the more annoying girls in my class.

"No, but have you heard the legend that he can sprout tentacles and grab people with them?!" Another girl cried out.

"Oh, please everyone knows he impales people with them. Just when you think you are safe… AH! He gets you! And you will never be seen again." One of the jocks said scaring the girls. I rolled my eyes.

"The Slender Man was originally recorded in a German poem about a father and son returning home on horseback. The son exclaims that he can see the Elk King and that he wants to kill him. The father replies that it is just his imagination and that he should not turn around. The son continues to do so and cries that he is being killed. The father rushed the horse home to find that his son is dead, that he has been impaled by an unseen force to the father. It was originally made to discourage people to wander about at night for fear of demons and devils waiting to drag a soul into hell. Now supposedly Slender Man only hunts those that are between 5 and 16. He hunts them, stalks them, causes misfortune, and eventually kills them. Some deaths in the late 1800's early 1900's were claimed Slender Man deaths, with the corpse being staked to pine trees, now there are no bodies being found." I said not even looking up from my book. They all stalked over to me.

"So you are saying that you don't believe?" The jock asked me. I placed my book mark, closed and laid down the book before looking him in the eyes,

"No I don't. It is all a lie told by parsons and parents to discourage late night wandering in the woods." I said stiffly. I could see their anger rising.

"Is that why you won't talk about your entire family's death? Was it the Slender Man?" One of the girls asked. I shot a glance at her and she fell silent.

"If Slender Man was real, I would have seen him by now. Those being stalked by him believe that they see him everywhere that nowhere is safe. It can take anywhere from minutes to decades for him to finally kill them or take them." I said staring the group down. They backed away a bit, but not enough to give me back my comfort zone.

"So, maybe he doesn't want you to know he is watching you. Do you think it was him that killed your family? Or was it you?" Hissed the jock in my ear. Now, for the record he is 250 pounds of muscle that could easily pick me up and throw me out a window. I stood up and moved closer to him.

"I don't suggest that you do that again." I said looking up at him.

"And why would that be? Did you do it? You killed your family didn't you!?" He yelled in the class room. Everyone's attention snapped to me. I could feel my face burn from the blood rushing to my face.

"She totally did it! Look at her face! That is the face of a guilty person!" The group was yelling. I looked up at the jock through the fringe of bangs. He was glaring down at me and he had a look of pure hatred. I clenched my fist. He began to laugh. I could not stop myself I lunged and landed a hard punch to the jaw. I think it broke, but I was too busy going after the rest of the group.

It took three teachers and the coach of the football team to hold me down so they could get the students that I had gone after out of the room. I was slouched in the office waiting for at least one of my guardians to pick me up. At most all of them would come. I was in there for about twenty minutes before one of my guardians walked in to get me.

"Thea, let's go." He said motioning me to the door. I stood up and grabbed my things. We were just outside the door.

"Why did you attack you class mates?" He asked me looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I looked down it was embarrassing.

"They kept yelling that I killed my family. But I didn't. I couldn't have. You do believe me right?" I asked. Looking up at him with huge tears in my eyes. He didn't answer. We got to the car and the rest of my guardians were there. The asked me the same question and I told them what had happened.

"And you were the one suspended… do they not have appropriate rules at that school?" Tino asked. I shrugged and looked out of the window. Something that should be stated is that I have five male guardians. The five Nordic countries. There is Mathias Køhler who is Denmark, Tino Väinämöinen who is Finland, Emil Steilsson who is Iceland, Lukas Bondevik who is Norway, and Berwald Oxenstierna who is Sweden. Sweden as it turns out was the one who picked me up from school originally.

"So Tea, you will be accompanying us to the World Summit. Seeing as we cannot leave you here alone now that you have been suspended for the semester." Denmark said snickering behind his magazine. I rolled my eyes. At least I could work on my school work online. That would be my days. I looked out of the window, vaguely listening to Norway and Denmark arguing with each other. I was watching the pine forest scroll by me. I could have sworn I saw something tall and black move amongst the trees, but that was just my imagination right? I shook my head, all the talk of Slender Man was getting to my head. I was just being silly.

"What's wrong Tea?" Iceland asked, looking at me with piercing eyes.

"Nothing Emil. Just watching the trees." I said calling him by his human name. Something that is not allowed unless you had a bond with the country.

We arrived at the airport about 30 minutes later. We got on the plane that was owned by the Nordics.

It was going to be a 12 hour flight. I was not looking forward to it but I just shut my lip and pulled out my laptop and my sketch book. If i got bored with one I could switch to the other. I was online at first, I was looking at my Facebook page. Tino had sent me a picture of a garden in his country that was in bloom. It was beautiful, if only these things lasted. It made me glad that Sve had a flower shop that I could stop by at any time. Other than that there were the typical posts from the various pages that I followed. I got bored after an hour or so and decided to let the pages post some more and I would check back in a few hours.

I opened my sketch book and looked around for an idea for a drawing. I looked at all of the countries around me. Emil was staring at me with an icy glare, Mathias was drinking beer, Lukas was reading a book, and Tino was a sleep on Sve who was also asleep. The more I looked at them the more I wanted to draw them. I was conflicted if they found out, well Finland would think it was cute, but Sweden… he might not be so kind. I decided to risk it. I started to draw, Sweden first, then Finland. They looked really cute, any my shading was excellent. I noticed that Emil had come over and sat next to me. He had been watching as I drew.

"That is very good." He said looking at the paper dully.

"Thanks. Sve is going to kill me though." I said looking at him then to the sleeping nation.

"He isn't as scary as he comes off as. He is actually a nice guy." Emil said looking up at Sve as well. I closed my eyes my dad was like that as well. I could feel the sting of tears threaten my composure over the matter. I took a slow deep breath and looked up at Emil. He was watching my every move, like an eagle looks at prey.

"Why do you try to see into me?" I asked him. He looked away from me and stood up. I asked again and he refused to answer. I sighed and closed the book. The clock on my phone said 12:00. It was midnight already. I yawned it was going to be another three to five hours before we landed. I decided to go to sleep, I knew I was safe as long as I had my guardians, but I wish I could understand them sometimes.

* * *

_AN: Again, thank you all for any faves or comments! I don't own Hetalia or Slender Man!_


	3. What happened!

_AN: Now we get to see what happens after the first attack and the second comes on._

* * *

"Tea, … Hey, Tea wake up!" I was being shaken. I couldn't open my eyes I wanted to and I could hear the increasing worry, but I couldn't get out of the nightmare.

"Tea! Please wake up!" I heard someone yell in a panic. I struggled one last time and managed to break free. My eyes snapped open to look into Tino's worried face.

"What… happened…?" I asked fighting to sit up. Sve pushed me back.

"You were having a fit. It was like you were trapped in some kind of…"

"…hell? Yea, I was. I-I'm sorry." I apologized. I was embarrassed that my nightmare found a way into reality. I looked to the side we were still on the plane. That was clear.

"You woke most of us from dead sleep." Sve said looking at me with a piercing glare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just a bad dream, it shouldn't happen again. I'm sorry Sve." I couldn't look any of them in the face. I just looked at the ceiling. Granted it does not help when the person towers over you and stares into your face.

"Do not try to avoid this. You cannot, and you know it." He said bluntly. I sighed and slowly sat up to try avoiding being pushed back down. I looked up at the four countries in front of me, Denmark was unconscious, beer.

"What do you want to know?" I asked huffing a sigh along with it.

"What were you having a nightmare about?" Tino asked.

"It was just a nightmare about that night." I said looking away from him.

"It didn't seem like that. You kept saying 'Get away. Get away.' What was coming towards you?" Sweden asked, eyeing me when I turned my head away.

"I-It was… gah I don't remember!" I cried grabbing the sides of my head. It was so blurry and I couldn't make the figures out.

I could feel the hotness from the tears as they welled in my eyes and started to pour down my face. I couldn't stop them this time. I could see the faces of the people, who wanted me to be safe flashing in front of me, but I couldn't hear them nor could I say anything. There were horrific flashed of bodies that penetrated the flashed in between my sight of my guardians. The bodies were dismantled and staked on bare tree limbs. I knew this was just the result of the Slender Man talk that has been going on earlier that day but I couldn't pull myself out of it.

I could see Tino saying something and Sve moving towards me. Lukas and Emil were standing off to the sides, each had a panicked look, and Mathias was finally awake hovering behind Tino. They were all worried and I wished I could have done something. I was fighting the rising blackness that threatened to overwhelm me, but I lost. The last thing I remembered was feeling Sve's warm arms as he caught me.

* * *

_AN: So who is looking forward to reading the next chapter? I love writing this so let me know what you think! I still don't own Hetalia or Slender Man!_


	4. Feelings?

_AN: I am really glad if you guy stuck with mt this long! I really enjoy having some moral support and comments about my work really help! So please don't be afraid to tell me what you think!_

* * *

The country looked at the unconscious girl that was resting his arms. She had begun to act odd out of nowhere and pitched forward without warning. She was now curled into a ball resting against his chest. He looked down at her, he could still see the occasional tear fall down her cheek. It hurt him inside to see the girl that he was in charge of protecting to look so vulnerable. The other four countries were crowded around him watching the girl as well, all five were supposed to protect her, but none of them could protect her from whatever it was that had attacked her mentally.

"How long has she been out Sve?" One of the smaller countries asked leaning over to brush a piece of hair from the girls face. He looked at the smaller country.

"I don't know." He said simply. The smaller country nodded and looked back at the girl, her expression had changed. The one of panic slackened to a simple look of worry. She had not said anything this time, but the last round, whatever it was truly terrified her. It had made her panic and had woken him from a dead sleep.

_"No! Go away! Get away from us! Leave us alone!" She had cried out. It had startled him and three of the other countries who had been asleep._

_"Tea! What's wrong?!" Finland had cried out from the seat across from her. _

_She didn't answer. She continued to call out for something to leave her alone and to go away. The four countries that were awake tried to wake her up. Iceland had tried but failed and had been accidently hit. Norway tried but the most he could do was restrain her arms and lay her down so she couldn't flail. Then he tried, he couldn't even get close. She was terrified and he could not get near her without her yelling for something to go away. Finally Finland had succeeded in waking her. He was knelt down near her eye level and was taking to her and shaking her gently. She didn't seem to have any memory of what she had done, or she was a good actress._

_Finland and he were questioning her when she just stopped responding. It first seemed like she had a head ache, but she would not or could not respond. She looked panicked and it seemed that she couldn't hear anything. The next thing she had passed out and was falling. He had caught her and had been holding her close since._

The flight had landed. The country carried the girl off the plane and to the waiting car. He set her down and returned to retrieve the rest of the luggage. The rest of the countries were doing the same. When they all returned to the car she was still sitting where he had left her but she looked different.

Looking closer they discovered several bruises and cuts that had not been there before. Many looked like marks where people had grabbed her and would not let go. Of course it was possible that the injuries were a result of the fight she had been in earlier. But they seemed to be different like she had been attacked previously. Looking closer they discovered what looked like a concealer, in fact there was a lot of his jacket, and they looked simply old. Like they had been inflicted and allowed to heal then inflicted again. This infuriated the countries that this could happen. She would be asked about it when she woke.

"Hey, Berwald, do you think that this could have happened at that school?" Mathias asked looking at one of the bruised on her arm.

"I don't know. But if it did…" He didn't even finish the sentence. They all knew what they would do if these had happened at that school. It infuriated him when he was called about her fighting at the school, but even more when he heard her reason for the fight. He would not tolerate a lack of reason on the schools part, especially if they knew these things were happening.

"… hnn…?"

"Huh? Hey! She's waking up!"Tino said moving closed to her.

". . . W-Where…" She began and gasped, "My side!" She cried clutching her left side.

"Huh? What's wro-" Tino was cut off when he saw the large blue-black bruise that extended from the top of her ribcage to her hip.

"How—when—what happened?!" Mathias cried looking at her. She muttered something that none of the countries could hear.

"What was that?" Lukas asked starting at her.

"I said, 'I don't know'!" She yelled at him, her temper flare up made her cringe in pain. She had never been in this much pain that any of them could remember.

"Calm down. We will be at the hotel soon, so settle down." He said placing his hand on hers. Her head snapped to his hand then to his face. He could see the pain and anger written in her face, but she let her temper slip back to a moderate level. She went to lean back but cringed in pain again. Her whole face was twisted in agony. She looked at each of the countries in turn with a slight questioning look.

"You have been asleep for the better part of three hours." Emil said answering her question. She looked down, about the only place she could look without being in pain. Her eyes stayed locked on the floor for the rest of the ride in a dead silence.

* * *

_AN: Who liked this chapter? I like writing these kind of things, and just a heads up, I do ship SuFin. So, let me know in the comments and may you enjoy the next chapter~! __I still don't own Hetalia or Slender Man!_


	5. Hurry and get out

_AN: In this chapter there is so much tension. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all will as well!_

* * *

I sat in the car staring at the floor. I could hardly move without having pain radiate through my entire body. All of my guardians were watching me like hawks. Sve was the most intent. He looked… well like Sve, but his eyes were dark. He was mad. I could tell it was because he finally saw the injuries. I have hidden them for the better part of the school year but I guess he carried me off the plane and the concealer that I was wearing rubbed off onto his jacket.

We were at the hotel in under a half hour. I managed to get out of the car and grab my backpack. I turned to enter and was caught. Sve had a hold on the crook of my elbow.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"Here." He said taking his other coat off. He handed it to me. I took it and pulled it on. It was ridiculously long on me but it was better than having the large bruises on my arms showing. I pulled up the hood and shouldered my pack on the right shoulder.

We checked in and I was in my room. It was an adjoining room, with Tino and Sve on one side, Mathias and Lukas on the other, Emil was directly across the hall. I was sure they requested rooms that did this. It would not surprise me.

I walked into the bathroom and took off the jacket. The bruises and small cuts were healing, slowly. I have been beaten up nearly every day in one way or another. Many of the major injuries were healed but left faint scars. I could see the small crescent that was above my right eyebrow. The scar was tiny but the blood that had poured from it when it was inflicted was outrageous. I trudged back to my room and grabbed the large bottle of concealer, it was the one thing that they never knew I had… until now anyway. I applied it to all of the injuries. When that was done I grabbed the bottle of pain killers that was in my pack and took two. I needed them to tackle the job on my side. I pulled off my shirt and looked at my side, it was black. I slowly began to apply the concealer. It worked, but I probably should go to a hospital.

When I was done I took my laptop and plugged it in, got dressed for the meeting, and took my sketch book out. I looked at the page after my picture of Tino and Sve. It was black.

"I didn't do this…" I muttered. I couldn't tear it out either. My sketch book is bound by cord. If you pull one page out the matching page comes out as well. The more I looked at it the more it seemed to change. I threw it onto the bed and checked the hallway. Emil was already outside dressed for the meeting.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked him. He looked over at me and shrugged. Apparently I was not getting anything out of him. I closed my door and walked back to my bed. The laptop light was blinking, it was charged. I slipped it into my messenger bag and walked over towards my sketch book. It was open to the black page, even though I distinctly remembered that I closed it. I bent over it and it had words written on it. In big evil looking letters was,

**'You can't hide from me Tea'**

I backed away from it in terror. I went to call out for someone but I couldn't get the words out. I hit the wall and slid down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the open book. I must have been there for the better part of an hour before Mathias walked into my room.

"Hey Tea, you ready to go? Tea? Hey are you okay?" He walked over to me and knelt down. My eyes never left the book. He followed the path that I was looking in and walked over to the book.

"What the—Hey guys get in here!" He called. I just watched as the others filed in from the other rooms.

"What is it?" Lukas asked as he walked in. He eyed me sitting on the floor but continued to Mathias.

"What happened to that page Tea?" He asked turning towards me. I just looked at him.

"Who did this? Tea you have to tell us." Tino said kneeling next to me.

"I—I don't know Tino. It was like that when I came back into the room. I had placed it on the bed and stepped into the hall for a moment and when I came back I started to collect my things and it was open and that was on it." I said softly. I closed my eyes and looked at Tino.

"Whatever this is, it is after me." I said looking into his eyes.

"After you how exactly?" Emil asked from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time weird things have happened to me. They seem to happen a lot at school, and when I am alone. This is the first time it has happened with anyone around."

"What do you mean when you say that this isn't the first time?" Sve asked me.

"Well, I have had nightmares before, never that intense though. And as for the book, well I have been finding things like that writing scribbled all in my notebooks." I said staring at the sketchbook in Mathias's hands.

"How long has this been going on Tea?" Mathias asked.

"Since before—" I cut off they knew what I meant. They knew I had been hiding something ever since I had come to live with them.

"We can deal with this later." I said standing up. "We have an important meeting to attend to do we not?" I said walking over to Mathias and grabbing my sketch book then shoving it into the bag with my laptop.

"Are you sure you are alright to go?" Tino asked watching my every move.

"Oh, please since I can't go into the room itself I will amuse myself in town. And besides what could I possibly get into that would put me in any distress. In fact I was thinking about going downtown and checking out the hospital." I said opening the door after wedging my way past all of them. If I didn't get out of there soon I would never get out. I could hear the countries talking as I walked at fast as I could down the hall and to the elevator.

It only took me a few moments to hail a cab and get to the hospital. I filled out the paperwork and was waiting in the lobby. After twenty or so moments the nurse called my name and I was lead to a patient room. I waited in there for a few more moments and the doctor came in.

"So, Miss Tea, what seems to be the problem?" He asked looking at the papers on his clipboard.

"Well, this is." I said lifting my shirt on the left side. I had taken the makeup off while I was waiting.

"Oh my… what happened to you?" He asked examining the black place.

"I get attacked at school. It wouldn't surprise me if it happened there." I said quickly. I really didn't know I had it before I felt the pain.

"Well, we need to get some x-rays to see if we need to set any ribs back in place. If so we can get in and fix them tonight if you would like. You do have time I assume?" He asked. He was writing something on the clip board.

"Well, I am going to be in town a few days… I don't see why we can't get this done tonight." I said. He stood up from the stool and he motioned for me to follow him. He took me to the x-ray room where he told me to wait. After almost an hour they were ready for the images. They took several and called me back to view them.

"As you can see here, you have three ribs that are cracked. Now, they are not broken, that is a good thing. But we do need to go in and realign them. The table can be set in less than an hour." He said. I agreed. I wanted to get back to the hotel room as soon as I could. When the room was set I had changed into the gown and was on a gurney. They were placing the heart monitor and the IV. Then they gave me a shot. They told me to count backwards from 10.

"10… 9… 8…."

* * *

_AN: Man I hate hospitals (actually doctors in general) but i mannaged to compress a hospital visit! I still don't own Hetalia or Slender Man. Oh, and one more thing, i was thinking about compiling 'Lost Chapters' if you have any questions regarding the chapters, feel free to ask them and when I am done writing this I will start on them, so what do you think? I hope you guys like the ideas~!_


	6. For now

_A/N: So I was re-reading and I do have a bunch of errors, but since this is a mass post I'm not fixing them so please don't hound me for them, and I do apologize this happens when I type fast, but please enjoy~!_

* * *

"Did you see what was on that book?" Mathias asked the other four countries after Tea had left.

"Yes, but what was it?" Tino asked in return. They were all standing in Tea's room still.

"I don't know. But it felt… evil." Mathias admitted. Lukas nodded. He had touched the book as well. He rubbed his hands together he could still feel the evilness that had been in that book.

"But to think that she took it with her... What can we do? She should not have that book with her." Tino said looking at the spot the book had lain.

"Berwald, what are you doing?" Emil asked the nation that was stalking over to Tea's school bag.

"She said she had this happen before with her school books. I want to see if any of them are there." He said shrugging. He put the bag on the bed and pulled the zipper open. Slowly, he began to pull out notebook after notebook until a stack of ten was sitting on the bed.

"Why would she be needing this many notebooks?" Mathias asked picking up the top one and started to flip through it.

"She did say that she had had those things happening to her a lot recently, maybe it was to hide them." Lukas said grabbing one as well.

"Or maybe she has a heavy school load this semester?" Tino suggested picking up a book as well.

"I doubt it. She would have been too busy doing work to do anything else otherwise." Emil said grabbing one.

"I think she didn't want us to worry." Berwald said setting the books in five piles. He walked into his room and returned with five bags big enough to put two notebooks in apiece. He placed one each in four bags and two in the last one.

"What are these for?" Mathias asked eyeing the bags.

"We cannot stay here all night and read these. We must get to the meeting. Thea was right. We do have an important meeting to get to. We can read these in spare time." He said grabbing the bag with the two books and walking to the door. The others grabbed a bag and slipped their notebooks in the bags and followed him out to the waiting car. They would be at the meeting for a few days. Tea could take care until then.

* * *

_A/N: So here we are... I don't own Hetalia or Slenderman. It is soo late here ._


	7. Post Op

_A/N: So this is super short and probably not important to the story, but I thought that more insight into Tea's attitude would be neat._

* * *

I woke up after the surgery and was dizzy. The orderly in the room told me that the sedation would wear off in a few moments. I looked around and after a few moments the room stopped spinning. The orderly came back into the room and looked at my chart.

"Tea huh? What an unusual name what is it?" He asked looking at me.

"It is an adaptation of Theodora and it is a very popular girl's name in Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Finland, and Sweden." I said looking out the window. He shrugged and walked out the door.

The doctor came in soon after and gave me a few prescriptions and told me that I needed to go back to a hospital in six months. He gave me an appointment card and allowed me to check out. I gave the prescriptions to the pharmacist in the hospital and she handed them to me with a smile.

I left hailed a cab and went back to my room.

"That's odd, my books are gone." I muttered moving my bag and slipping into my pajamas. I took the prescriptions and lay down.

"_Well, at least my ribs aren't killing my anymore._" I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I don't own Hetalia or Slenderman :3_


	8. In those books

_A/N: To continue the invasion of those notebooks. Just a heads up, some of the stuff in the following chapters is pretty gruesome, in a bloody, gory sort of way but I toned it waaaay back from my original idea._

* * *

"And so to end global warming we must rely on me, the HERO!" America exclaimed ending his speech on the first day. All of the other countries groaned, it had been such a long day. The first intermission between the three day weekend meeting. The five Nordics were sitting along a path way on the stone waist high wall.

"This one is full of those black pages. It had some pretty disturbing stuff." Denmark said furiously flipping through one of the books.

"This one seems pretty normal to me. Linguistics notes and assignments. Nothing unusual for this notebook." Norway said closing and setting the book down.

"Yea, well be glad, look at this, 'I'm coming for you soon enough', 'I'm always watching you', 'They can't save you'. Need I go on? This is disturbing. How long until she gets hurt?" Denmark asked reading off a few of the pages he found.

"It may have already. Just listen to this. This must be her personal journal. _'I can hardly close my eyes without seeing the blood red flames. Sometimes I see a person walking to me, they are immensely tall and I can never make out any facial expression. Maybe this is my punishment for not being there the night my whole family died. I know I can never tell anyone about this. The five countries I cannot tell, they won't believe me. Yet, I have woken up many times with singed hair or a burn from the realistic dreams. I am beginning to wonder, what is a dream and what is reality?'_ That's not all. It goes on to describe many disturbing scenes from the dreams, some while running through a forest there are bodies impaled on trees and other gruesome sights." Iceland said paling even more than he usually was.

"Yes, many of the images in this one prove that point. It would seem that after every picture that she draws there is an image just like it on the other page in black, but it has been turned into a gruesome picture." Finland said showing a sketch on the five Nordics that they had all posed for so she could draw them. When he flipped the page, it was reversed and there was what looked like fatal injuries were detailed onto each of them. One having a rope around his neck, one being stabbed, one shot, and one had his neck slit, and one having been disemboweled. There was a message written in white 'blood', 'No one around you is safe'.

"Yes, these things are very disturbing. But we still don't know what we are dealing with. Until we truly know, we cannot just confront her with these. It would be best to simply analyze these and determine the best course of action for when we go back to the hotel." Sweden said flipping the page in his book and furrowing his brows. Something was not right about these notes. It was like they were written by another person completely but it was Tea's handwriting.

"Hm? Oh hey I know that! But why would you five be reading up on it?" Canada said walking by and glancing at one of the open books.

"What do you mean Canada?" Finland asked looking at his friend with curiosity.

"Well, it is a popular legend at mine and America's place. Supposedly this being stalks its victims and kills them and sometimes their families. We don't know what causes this, but if it is a victim that it wants to follow, it can take years and many paranormal events before it kills its target. If I am not mistaken it all began at Mr. Germany's place a long, long time ago. If you would like I can look up some things and send it to you. Though you may not like what it is about especially if those are Tea's books." Canada said nodding towards the books fairly often as a reference point.

"Yes, please send it to us, Tea has been acting odd and we want to help her." Finland said nodding quickly. Canada nodded and continued on his way down the walk. The five countries continued to sit in a dead silence. Until Russia came along and asked about Tea. They told him what was going on and a dark aura appeared around him. Unfortunately America and England also heard and were upset as well.

"I will pity the soul who has crossed the path of my friend, da? He will not live to see another day once I find him." Russia said handling his water pipe.

"Who the bloody hell had the nerve to do that to her?! I ought to go and conjure a curse for the bloody idiot!" England raved.

"Well that's not cool, I'm gonna help cause I'm the hero! And the hero always helps the ladies in distress!" America proclaimed. This attracted France and China.

"Ze little one had been hurt? How could zis happen? Bib Brother France will help take care of zat person." France declared.

"How can anyone hurt little Tea—aru? She has done nothing even remotely violent since I have known her. I will help as well. I can teach her the Chinese art of self defence—aru!" China announced, this attracted Germany, Italy, Japan, and Prussia.

"Ve vill help as vell, this creature has tormented since before time, it must be stopped." Germany and Prussia said each crossing their arms.

"Yea, this thing is not awesome and I can't let my buddy in the felid of awesomeness be harmed." Prussia said snickering.

"Vee~, Tea-chan has been in trouble? I don't know what I can do, but I will try to help." Italy said hovering behind Germany

"I will not stand for something to harm her. If I can help I will, please let me know if you need my help." Japan said holding his hands behind his back. More countries were being drawn in. Soon Austria, Hungary, Romano, Spain, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Greece, Turkey, Hong Kong, and many more countries had offered to help. The Nordics were surprised at how all of the other countries reacted when hearing that Tea was in trouble. Knowing that they would all help was a relief that this could be a huge effort. Tea was the only human currently to live with countries as a permanent resident, and they all had connected with her in some way. This effort would be helpful to them all.

* * *

_A/N: As usual, I don't own Hetalia or Slenderman. So thank you all for reading and be prepared, as usual, I shall look forward to reviews!_


	9. Emotions

_A/N: This starts some of the most emotional things that i have ever written. It actually made me sad to write this, I was literally in tears when I wrote this because it actually made me upset, which is a good thing because I want a story that really gives out a feeling._

* * *

I yawned and looked at my clock. It read 10 am. Not bad, it was earlier than I thought. I was still really drowsy from the medication, but I did notice the five figures around my bed, I could barely make out any form, everything was so blurry. I was catching snips of what they were saying, but not much.

"…awake…yo…she…ows…hat…slept…end…"

"Still…eep…ound…abinet…ers…"

"…ea? …ow…ou…ay?"

"…iet! Cou…med…effects…"

"…or…ish…new…other…er…n't…now…" It was all confusing me. I went to sit up and felt several hands steading me. After about ten minutes the drowsiness wore off and I could see the Nordics standing by me on all sides.

"I thought you were all at the weekend meeting." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck. They looked at each other.

"Tea, you have been asleep all weekend." Iceland said.

"What? But, yesterday, I—" I paused and reached for the pill bottle by my bed. I read the label. _May cause drowsiness_.

"So, I did sleep all weekend… but how did you all know that?"

"The manager told us that you had not been down nor ordered anything to be sent up. And that one of the maids saw you sleeping all weekend." Finland said moving closer.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Huh? For what?" Denmark asked looking at me quizzically.

"I'm more trouble than I am worth. I—I don't mean to be… but I—I can't…"

"You don't want to let anyone know what is bothering you. But you need to let one of us know what it is, we do care, and we will believe you… if you let us Tea." Norway said producing the books that I had noticed were missing.

"Wha—you all read them?" They all nodded.

"Why?" I whispered. That broke the trust I had in them.

"We wanted to know what you were so afraid of telling us. Now that we know, we want to hear from you, why didn't you tell us anything?" Sweden said looking straight down at me.

"I—I don't want any of you brought into this. I—I only wanted to make sure that the people that are close to me will not be hurt again." I said lowering my head.

"Is that why you will not let any of us in to your circle of confidence?" Iceland asked. I nodded. This was harder than I thought it would be. I had not told any of them anything for over a year.

"You realize that because we are countries, we cannot be killed as your birth family was correct? We cannot just die." Norway said coldly glancing at me. I could tell he was cross, but he was not upset. I nodded again. I could not look at any of them.

I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I had set out sleeping clothes the night I came back from the hospital. I now took a long hot shower and changed. When I came back they were still all there.

"You know we read what is in your note books. Now, will you let us look in your sketch book?" Denmark asked holding the book out. I took it and sat on the bed, my hand on the cover. I took a deep breath and opened it.

The first page was a drawing I had done of Iceland and his puffin. On the flipped page it was black, with Iceland's eyes blacked out and the puffin's beak covered in dripping blood a message on the wall. I closed my eyes and flipped the page. This one was of Norway, simply sitting, reading a book, on the flip page the book was against the wall with a dagger shoved through the middle of an open page with a gruesome writing, Norway's throat was slashed. I turned the page. Denmark was holding a glass of beer, sitting at a bar, on the next page, the beer glass was broken and Denmark's wrists were slit with the shards. A message written in blood was on the wall. The next page, Finland and Hanatamago were asleep on a couch, the next page, Finland had been ripped open and Hanatamago was covered in blood a message on the wall in blood. The next page was of Sweden working at his flower shop, the next page, all of the flowers were dead and there was a noose around Sweden's neck a note pinned to his shirt. I covered my nose and mouth and turned the page, a simple flower that I had found and sketched, the next page it was dead and looked like a skull. The next page was the picture I had drawn on the plane turning the page, the message that had been there before was still there, but there was also the picture of Finland and Sweden, Finland had been shot in the head, and Sweden run through the heart with a sword. I blinked, trying to hold back tears, but it didn't work. I slammed the book closed and threw it as hard as I could.

I couldn't hold back the torrent, I sat there and bawled. I just sat there with my hands over my eyes and cried. I didn't care if the countries saw me. I was terrified. I wanted to get rid of that book, and all of the evilness that was emanating from it. It was not long before I felt someone sit next to me and pull me close. I could hear their heart beat as I was pulled against their chest and held there. I just relaxed. I felt safe, for once in many years. I was still crying, but it was slower and soon I could not cry anymore, it was just a small hiccupping sound that came from me. I felt whoever was holding me begin to rock slightly. Like they were trying to put me at ease or put me to sleep one. I sighed. It was a relaxing moment, to be held like there was nothing that could get near me. I could feel the protective aura. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep against their chest, listening to their heart beat to its own slow, perfect rhythm.

I drifted off to the first peaceful sleep I had had in nearly five years. I was just in a field. Just a field, there were wild flowers scattered among the waist high grass. The longer I walked, the more flowers were revealed. Eventually the grass ended and there was a green flat area filled with all kinds of flowers, the kinds that Sve liked to keep in his shop. I sat down in the meadow and breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers. Eventually there was a warm ray of light. The sun was over my head, but it was not burning me up, it was a warm, inviting, healing light. I sat there and let it cover all of the injuries I had. It was relaxing to be so safe and in such a nice place. I lay back in to soft grass it smelled like fresh morning dew and had a lovely feel to it. I found myself humming an old song that I had not heard in years. It was one that my mother had taught me, she herself had learned it while in Japan. It was about the Hans Christian Anderson tale of the Little Mermaid. I softly began to sing what little of the translation I knew to myself.

"_Even though I am to become sea foam_

_I will always love you with all of my heart_

_After dissolving to the ocean and sky_

_I will watch over you through time._

_I wanted to be close to the blue starry sky_

_I waited at the bottom of the sea_

_For the day to come when my wish came true._

_Under thick clouds and the ocean's waves_

_I saw you sink to the bottom of the sea._

_First feelings of my life are of love_

_How heart breaking it can be._

_Even though my legs ache with an intense pain_

_I still love you for finding me dear._

_I cannot dance but I don't care_

_I will always watch over you._

_I now realize it is impossible_

_To obtain the star in the castle._

_On the ship I heard my sister call_

_They threw me a shining silver knife._

_They told me to kill him to save myself_

_'I…'_

_Sing, sing at the bottom of the sea_

_Putting my hear into a love song for you_

_Even though I'm to become sea foam_

_I will always love you with all of my heart_

_After dissolving to the ocean and sky_

_I'll watch over you through time_

_Even though I'm to become sea foam_

_I will always love you with all of my hear_

_After dissolving to the ocean and sky_

_Hoping my voice wraps you in the wind_"

It was wonderful to have that song in my mind. It gave me a feeling of peace and calm. My mother always taught me songs that I could learn quickly and that stuck with me. I suddenly became sad. Thinking of my family always did that. But I had a new family now, and they loved me just as much.

_Mom, I think I will be alright now._ I thought looking up at the sky.

* * *

_A/N: If you would like to know the song it Luka Megurine's The Little Mermaid that i found an English fan sung version in Youtube and I used the lyrics to that. As usual, I don't own Hetalia or Slenderman, and I look forward to your comments! ^-^_


	10. Thoughts

_A/N: This is from Sweden's POV, I didn't wan't to make him talk like he usually does, so don't get upset, also this chapter made me sad to write, but I figured that it was worth it and I think this make a good spot in the story._

* * *

He stood reserved in the corner the whole time the others were asking questions. He only spoke up to tell her that she could talk to them about what was bothering her. When she left they all went to the messenger bag. They pulled out the sketch book.

"We should wait until she comes out. I don't want to snoop anymore, she looked so betrayed." Tino said looking nervously at the book. They all agreed and waited.

The thoughts about the book he had read were running through his head. He wanted to know what she meant in her writings, if she was alright or not. He had not told the others about what he had read. He knew it would disturb them, the thought of if her thoughts became reality… it made him shudder. Tino glanced at him for a moment then turned back to the others. She came back after nearly half an hour and when asked about the book by Mathias, she took it and sat on the bed. They all followed her and stood around her as she opened the book and revealed the horrors inside.

All of the images made his stomach flip. They all were gruesome, the last one though, she had drawn a lifelike picture of Tino and himself asleep on the plane. She looked at the black version of it for a moment then slammed the book shut and threw it across the room as hard as she could. The others went after it and took it to Canada and England as planned. But he stayed there.

She had begun to sob uncontrollably. She covered her eyes with both of her hands and would not stop bawling. He could not take it. It hurt him the most to see her in such a venerable state. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to him. He laid her head on his chest. He sat here holding her in his arms thinking of what he would do if any of the things she had written she had actually done. He began to rock her back and forth as her crying quieted to silent hiccups. He realized that if needed he would do anything to protect her. Something in him was not going to let any of the things she has written in that book come to pass.

He felt her fall asleep. He looked down and saw her face was very peaceful, not like the horror racked faced he had recently seen. He kept his hold on her. He would not let her feel unprotected again. Surely, that is what she felt when she wrote those words. He closed his own eyes and he could feel her breathing, slow and steady, the breathing of a peaceful dreamer. He let his mind drift. It drifted to the book again, and the words written in side of it.

_I wonder if it would hurt. And how I should do it. Should I take a razor blade to my wrist or throat? Or fashion a noose? Perhaps I could get lost in the worst part of the forest where wild beast will take care of it. I could fall into the fastest part of the current and let my lungs fill. Or I could 'accidently' fall into the next campfire. Maybe I could sneak one of the pistols ways from one of them and put it to my head. Or take a sword and fall on it. There are so many ways to die. It would be impossible to choose just one way to go. I do not want to take the easy way out with pills, I deserve to suffer. But I continue to live. Why? Is it because of the feelings I have for my guardians? Or is there something that is driving me to continue on? A force that wants me to see this to the end. Whatever it is, I want to know, yet my dreams tell me nothing._

_I cannot seem to shake the feeling of longing. I know that they all arranged for me to have the best schooling that I could get. But I am alone. No one wants to be friends with the outcast who was the only survivor in her entire family's death. I have found myself, many a night, crying myself to sleep, as silently as possible in order to avoid waking anyone. I do not want anyone seeing me in this state. As far as my guardians go, it has been three years and I connect with none of them. I get along with Tino, Mathias bores me, Lukas seems to despise me, Emil never speaks to me, but stares me down, and Berwald, I can't say that he frightens me, but there is something in his eyes, every time I see him that make me feel as if he always has something to say. There are times I contemplate my previous thoughts on suicide. When the dreams are worse, they seem to come more quickly, but when I decide to end it… I cannot. It is like there is an invisible force that stops me, I come close, and then I feel the warmth that I felt the day I arrived at the Nordic's home. It was like they were a warm fire that I came into after being lost in the snow for so long. But at the same time, I find myself drifting back into the cold, unforgiving snow. How long can I hold out against it?_

He could feel his own tears well in his eyes. He held her even closer. _How?_ He thought, _How can I keep you in the warmth of the fire, and out of the snow?_ He was now holding her as close as he could without hurting her. He bent down and placed his head on hers. He would find out how to stop her thoughts. Even if it meant asking her over and over again. He knew he loved her. She was like a daughter to him. He had known her since she was born. He would stop whatever it was hurting her, even if it cost him everything. He adjusted her slightly and placed one of his hands on her head, brushing several stray pieces of hair from her face. She deserved to have a better life. Being hunted like she was, it was not right. She stirred. He looked down at her as she opened her eyes and stared at nothing in particular.

"Thank you Sve." She whispered. Looking up at him.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Your smell," She replied, "You smell like your flower shop." She said turning and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He stared in shock for a moment, and then hugged her back.

"How are you doing?" He asked striating her up so he could look into her eyes.

"How do you mean?" She asked looking back at him.

"I read your journal, about… about the suicidal thoughts." He admitted to her ashamed of himself suddenly.

"They are not so bad anymore. Usually the dreams would drive me to the point of madness, but recently, I haven had that urge so badly. And even if I did, I now know what was making me stop what I was trying to attempt and return home." She said looking him in the eye the whole time.

"What?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"You. I knew that if I did any of that, it would depress you. And I can't stand to see you hurt so Sve." She said looking into his eyes. He could feel her sincerity in her words, and knew they were true. Should she do those things he would be inconsolable.

"You call all of the others by their human names, but not me. Why?" He asked.

"The others, I feel either do not care if I am around them in a room, bore me, or are a little overbearing. But I guess it is because I care for and respect you. And out of everyone, I see you as more of a father figure." She replied never breaking eye contact. He could feel a twinge of happiness in his heart. She did see him as something more that cold or distant.

"I have one more question for you. How can I keep you out of the snow?" He asked referencing her own words. She smiled slightly.

"You can't." She said, "As long as that thing is after me, I cannot stay out of the snow, I can only be relived of it temporarily, not permanently." She said with a sad smile. His thoughts went blank. How could he stop this thing? He would eventually. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet yawn.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I will leave you to get some rest then." He said standing up. He felt her grab his wrist.

"No please. Don't go. I—I don't want that nightmare to come back. Please, will you stay here?" She asked looking at him pleadingly. He gave in. She was not ready to confront the dream again anyway. He walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. She laid her head on his chest. One of her hands was next to her face slightly curled, the palm was facing up. He put his arm around her, leaving his hand to rest on her shoulder. She reached across him and grabbed his hand. He didn't fight, she held his hand, and he felt like she was trying to get away from something. He watched her drift to sleep until her hand twitched once as she fell into a deep sleep.

_ You must really be good at hiding. You have hidden so much from us all for so long, but soon, you will not have to hide. If only you knew what we are doing to protect you from this thing. You would hate us, but for now, you need help. I hope you understand that we are doing this to protect you. That even the coldest of us do care, sometimes we can't show it though._ He thought closing his eyes and going to sleep himself. He had not slept since that incident on the plane. As long as he knew she was safe, he could be at ease. Perhaps, the only place that he knew she was safe, was right there in his arms.

His eyes drifted open once as he fell asleep, he could have sworn there was some kind of writing on the wall across from the bed. Along with what seemed to be a dark figure bent over her notebooks.

* * *

_A/N: Need I say it anymore? I don't own Hetalia, or Slender Man. So I wish you all a good day and reviews make me smile~!_


	11. Planning Begins

_A/N: This is kinda all over the place, but not like in later chapters so yay!_

* * *

"So this is the sketch book? Why would this be affected?" Mathew asked taking the black bound book. He opened the book and leafed through it. All of the other countries around him paled. These negatives were violent.

"This is the most troublesome thing that I have ever seen. I knew that the Slender Man stalked his victims attempting to drive them insane, but never like this, then again there is never any evidence left." Mathew said flipping through the blank pages quickly checking for anything unusual.

"Well, how the bloody hell are we supposed to stop him then?" Arthur asked taking the book from Mathew.

"I don't know. Ludwig. Do you know? It was first recorded in your country." Mathew said turning to the country sulking in the corner.

"Hm? No. I don't know how to catch the creature. It has troubled me since it appeared." He said muttering something about being uncomfortable around supernatural objects like the book.

The four Nordics there left. It was bright after leaving Arthur's casting room.

"So that should cover the drawings. What do we do now?" Mathias asked looking at the three smaller countries.

"I think we should go back to the hotel. I know Sve stayed there, but I think that there should be at least two of us there at any one time." Tino said, looking in the direction of the hotel.

"You go on ahead then. I want to check out some of the myths surrounding this Slender creature." Emil said walking to the library.

"I think I will assist England with the spell casting." Lukas said re-entering the room.

"Then I suppose I will discuss the matter with the other countries and see what they have to say." Mathias said leaving Tino alone. The country walked to the car and was taken to the hotel.

Tino got off the lift onto the floor where the rooms were. He had one of the spare keys to Tea's room in his hand and slid the card into the lock. The door clicked and he opened the door. He saw Berwald asleep, with Tea lying against his chest. Tino smiled and walked over to the side of the bed where Berwald was lying. There was just enough space on the bed for Tino to lie next to Berwald. He put his head against Berwald's shoulder. The smaller country closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the soft breathing of Berwald and Tea.

It seemed like a few minutes later that he was woke by something gasping for air. He opened his eyes in shock of the sound and propped himself onto on arm to look over Berwald. He couldn't make out Tea, just a huge black mass over her…

* * *

_A/N: Yay another chapter!_


	12. Another Hunted

_A/N: This introduces one of my favorite chapters in the world. I love it so maybe you people will too~!_

* * *

I was running, as fast as I could go. But it was catching up to me. Its tentacles extended to me and caught me by the throat. I couldn't breathe. I was struggling for air. I could smell the destruction it brings with it. My lungs were desperate for air, crying in pain to have a lifesaving breath. I was clawing at the tentacles holding my throat. I was desperate for a breath I pried one loose and sunk my teeth into it. It dropped me and disappeared.

I shot up. I was gasping for air, something had been smothering me. I could still feel the tentacles on my throat. I lifted my hands to it protectively and tried to reign in my breathing. I guess that even when I am close to Sve, it still comes after me. But why did I have that lovely dream when he held me? I turned back to look at Sve, Tino was there now, looking at me.

"Tea, are you alright? You were cloaked by a figure in entire black." Tino said looking at me with a terrified expression.

"I think I will be alright. You do realize that figure was not just any figure?" I asked looking closely at him. He nodded. I sighed.

"Will you be alright? You look very pale." Tino said. I stood up.

"Actually, Tino, I think I will go for a walk to clear my mind. Go ahead and go back to sleep, you look like you last had a good sleep in the 16th century." I said taking my bag into the bathroom. I changed quickly and came back out. Tino had fallen back asleep. I put my bag down and pulled my sling purse out. I put it on and made sure I had sufficient cash and everything else I needed. It was chilly so I grabbed my jacket and a scarf.

Before I left I walked over to Sweden and Finland. They were very sweet. Even Sweden who was the most terrifying person I had ever met when I first met him.

_"This is the home that your late parents decided you would live until you are ready to leave." The social worker said with a fake smile. I looked out the window. We had been driving through the pine forest for ages now. I was watching the trees blur as the moved faster and faster. Eventually I thought I saw a tall man in a black suit running through the trees at the same speed of the car. He had no face when he turned his head to look at me. I gasped and sunk into the seat. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes. I stayed like that until we got to the house._

_"Come on dear. We are here. Time to meet your new family." She said with her fake smile. I got out and walked to the front of the car. I leaned against it, while the social worker retrieved the people. I slowly slid to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I put my head down and just sat there. Maybe they wouldn't want me. Maybe they would think that an orphan who has a history like mine would not be worth the trouble. I silently began to cry. Just letting the tears well up and roll. I was used to things like that. I sat like that until the tears no longer came. I was alone, there was nothing around me. I had nothing and no one._

_I suddenly felt a hand on my back, then more. I looked up in surprise. To my left there was a young man wearing a cream and brown argyle sweater vest, a white shirt, a black tie, tan pants, and a white cap on his head, knelt down next to me with one hand on my back. To my other side there was a man in a light grey suit with a black shirt and red tie, he also had a hand on my back. Next to him was a man in a blue and white striped shirt, a red tie, and blue pants. There were two more figures in front of me. One was much taller than the other. I slowly stood up and looked around. The social worker was there with her fake smile._

_"These are your gaurdians. They are Mathias Køhler , Tino Väinämöinen , Emil Steilsson , Lukas Bondevik, and Berwald Oxenstierna ." She said gesturing to each of them in order of their names._

_"I would love to stay, but I have things to do and such. Ta ta!" She said getting in her car and leaving. I looked after her. I had not spoken._

_"So you are the girl that we were phoned about. I am pleased to meet you." Tino said extending his hand. I just looked at him. I felt numb. Like there was no point in living. I had tried to end it at the orphanage, but I failed. Now, I wanted to die, I did not want to do anything but rest for an eternity, in a box._

_"Are you alright? You haven't said a word." Mathias asked. I just looked at him as well._

_"Perhaps she has been traumatized. It will take time." Lukas said._

_"Let's go in then. Get her settled." Tino said. He looked around._

_"Do you not have any bags? Nothing?" He asked me. I shook my head. The fire destroyed everything._

_"You will need to go and get a few things then won't you?" Berwald said. Appearing out of nowhere. I stiffened. He was so tall! He looked like that figure… the one that was in the fire. They all looked at me nut my gaze never left Berwald. I was terrified of him, even though I had never met him before._

_It had taken several weeks to get accustom to all of my guardians. I found out they were countries within the first week and spent several months calling them by their country names. I have now been living with the five Nordic countries for almost eight years, ever since I was ten. They had given me the very best of everything. I never needed anything nor wanted for anything. I never needed to say anything aloud either. _

_I loved all of my guardians and I knew they loved me, in one way or another had their own way of showing it. Tino was caring and he gave off an almost motherly aura. Mathias has always been a comical relief almost especially when I fight with Emil or Lukas. Lukas had allowed me to watch him summon, and I can see the fairies and other creatures, they are so adorable. Emil always stares at me like he is working a puzzle, he has only engaged me in conversation about three times, but is almost always enjoyable, even if it ends with a fight. And Berwald, I always felt like he had something to say and never did, but I always felt a protective, fatherly aura from him._

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned to the bed again. I bent over them both and kissed their foreheads. I slipped out of the room and into the elevator. I walked through the lobby briefly stopping to explain the recent events to the manager who was concerned about me. He was relieved and thanked me for explaining. I hurried to the street and started to walk. I came to a bridge, it was a nice day and I loved the feel of the crisp wind on my face. I walked on to the bride and about half way down I saw a crowd of people. There was a girl over the railing, about to jump. I hurried over to her. I climbed over regardless of the officer's protest.

"Stay back! I won't be talked down again! I will die on my own terms! Not when he kills me!" She yelled at me. I stopped approaching her.

"Him? Him who?"

"The Slender Man. He has been following me for weeks." She said. I started to walk towards her again.

"I said stay back!" She yelled at me.

"It's okay. I know what you are going through."

"No you don't. Don't try that on me! It won't work!" She yelled moving to the edge.

"You see him everywhere, you have horrible nightmares, you get evil messages in your books and on other pieces of paper or on walls, you feel like nowhere is safe." I gushed out getting within grabbing distance of her. She couldn't have been older than twelve of fourteen.

"You know this? How?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I am going through it too. Don't jump. That is what he wants. And you won't die. He won't let you." I said getting even closer.

"How do you know?" She asked looking at me nervously.

"Because I tried. More than once." I said pulling off my gloves and showing her my wrists. I had a thin line along both of them.

"When I was your age I tried to slit my wrist. I failed, he wouldn't let me die. I tried again, I wandered into the forest and I found a deep spring. I can't swim. So I wadded out to the deepest part and let myself sink. But I was pulled out. He wants to end this himself. Don't let him win. Come with me. Okay? Come one." I said holding my arms out to her. She ran into them and wrapped her arms around me. She was sobbing.

"I thought I was all alone! Please don't leave me!" She bawled into my chest. I laid one hand on the back of her head and the other against her back.

"Shhh. It will be alright now. Hush, it will be okay. Come with me alright." I told her helping her over the rail. The officers wanted to get to her, but she was clinging to me.

"Mam, what made you go over the edge and risk your life?" One reporter asked me.

"No comment."

"Do you know this girl?"

"No."

"Will you give a personal interview?"

"No."

I hurried out of the throng of people and we went to the nearest café.

"No, why don't you tell me your name?" I asked her after I made her order something to eat and drink.

"I am Natali." She said, glancing at the table.

"Natali huh? Well Natali, I am going to call a friend of mine. He is quite the fellow, but he is incredibly sweet in his own way. I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello? Ivan? It's Tea how are you? I'm good. I was wondering if you were still in the city. Oh you are! That is excellent. Can you meet me at the Riverside Café? That is great. Okay I will see you in a bit. Bye." I hung up my phone and put it away.

"So your friend, what is he like?" Natali asked.

"Well, he is tall, he has blonde hair, and purple-blue eyes. He can be childishly cruel, but he does not mean to. He has had a hard life. And I think you will be able to brighten his life." I said watching her face as I described Russia. She smiled.

"He sounds nice. Why did you call him here though?" She asked eyeing me.

"Well, I thought you could live with him." I said.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" She fussed.

"Hush, you will not be far away. I live right next door to him. I will see you quite often." I said reaching across the table to touch her hand. The food came and we both began to eat. It was a few moments later I heard Ivan walk in.

"Hello~! Tea, how are you?" He called across the restaurant.

"Ivan! How are you?" I asked walking to meet him. I walked with him to the table and he sat down between me and Natali. The waitress took his order and I introduced Ivan to Natali.

"So, you are the person she called. I didn't think she meant you were that tall." Natali said observing that his head was dangerously close to the open umbrella.

"Da. I am over six feet tall. But that is not why you called me here, is it Tea?" He asked me looking at me with the 'Russia Look'.

"Well, I thought that you would like to adopt Natali. I know that you know what has been going on with me, and she has the same thing going on with her. I thought you two would be good for each other. It seems like you get along just fine. And I just talked her down from a suicide attempt." I said looking between Russia and Natali.

"Really? I do want to help. If you would like Natali, my home, is your home." He said turning to her. They had already connected, even though they had just met a few moments ago. After another half hour Ivan and I paid for the meal and we started back to the hotel.

"I didn't know that you had a room in our hotel." I said as we approached.

"Da, I had them placed on the second floor, I suppose you can sleep in my room Natali. All of the other rooms have everyone in them." Ivan said looking at the girl who nodded and smiled. A drastic change from the girl she was an hour ago. It turned out that Natali's orphanage was a block away from the hotel. It took about twenty minutes for Ivan to become Natali's adoptive father.

"I can have a family now!" She cried as she ran out of the orphanage with a small canvas bag.

"Yes, now you can meet the rest of Ivan'f family." I said walking next to her. Ivan nodded on the other side.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, she was incredibly happy.

"If you like we can all go shopping tomorrow, or back home." Ivan said picking Natali up and hoisting her to his shoulders. She giggled and nodded.

"Hey, Tea?" She asked from almost seven or eight feet.

"Yes?" I asked craning my neck to look at her.

"Can I call you Big Sis? You were the first person to understand me, and I want to recognize you for it please?" She pleaded. I laughed. She was so funny when she was happy.

"Sure. You can call me Sis, Big Sis, or Sissy. Whatever you want Natali. But you have to promise me, no more bad thoughts." I said looking at her the best I could. She nodded and started to laugh. There were funny looks from either side of the street of the large Russian carrying the little girl on his shoulders. I stopped at a small kiosk and bought a pad of white paper, some tape, and a black marker. I wrote in big letters a sign and tapped it to Natali's back. It read:

Just Adopted~!

After I did that as Ivan carried her down the street and we were laughing people were applauding as they saw the sign. We got back to the hotel and Ivan put Natali down. She held onto his hand as we walked in. In the lobby people burst into applause when they saw Natali's sign. I smiled and walked into the elevator and pushed the two buttons. Ivan and Natali were in the elevator after two minutes. The elevator stopped on the second floor and let them off.

"Bye big sis Tea! See you later!" Natali called as the door closed. I smiled and lifted my hand. After the door shut my face dropped. I loved the girl and Russia was awesome too, but I had a bad feeling in my gut.

The door opened on the fourth floor and I went to my room. I opened my door and found that Sweden and Finland were no longer there. I examined my room. There was nothing there that I could see, no note, nothing. Maybe I was being paranoid. I opened my privet journal that Sve had read and I recorded the day's events. I sat in the quiet room for a while.

Then I became aware of an odd sound. Then I realized that it was coming from one of the adjoining rooms. Since the manager had told me that Mathias, Lukas, and Emil were still gone I figured that it was coming from Berwald and Tino's room. Then I figured out what was going on and I felt the blood rush to my face. I grabbed my iPod and cranked up the volume. I could not believe that it took me that long to figure it out. I was embarrassed that I even heard any of it. I lied back on my bed and fell asleep. Why not? It was the least I could do right now.

I screamed in my sleep and shot straight up. I was gasping for air again. I heard the door bang open and two people run in.

"Tea! What happened are you alright?" Tino asked hovering around me. I was still trying to catch my breath. I could feel both Tino and Sve pace. I managed to finally catch my breath.

"Alright, Thea, tell us what happened." Sve told me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I came back and fell asleep while listening to my music, the nightmare was worse than ever. That thing was chasing me, and after so long it caught me again and began to strangle me. The longer it had a hold of me the more I saw the gruesome images from the pictures come to life. All of you, even the people that it has not threatened were all hanging from the trees and there was blood everywhere. And… and…and I was so frightened. It strangled me into darkness where those images got even worse and I just screamed and work up. I—I didn't know what to do. I can't take thin much longer. I might go insane." I cried.

I kept crying. I felt the bed move on either side of me and both of the countries wrap their arms around me. I placed my hands over theirs. I felt either of their heads on my shoulders. But I could not stop crying. Tino began to stroke my hair. I began to cry harder. All of my emotions were messed up. My heart was beating very fast. It felt like it was going to burst. I could feel the blackness rise and they knew that I was about to pass out again. I was pulled against one of them and I finally blacked out. I was still crying.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was so sad at the end~!_


	13. Are We Safe?

_A/N: This is super short. Why? Because I was lazy!_

* * *

It was odd. How could she be so strong but so venerable? This time Tino was here. The bad part was that she was sobbing while unconscious. Tino saw for the first time what he had meant when he said that she relaxed when she was near him. Tino still sat close to her. He was stroking her hair still and had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked Tino.

"I was just thinking about what she had said. It kills me that we can't protect her when she is asleep. She is in just as much danger there. Maybe going home will be best for her. Here it seems that she can't cope with anything." He said moving his hand from her hair to her hand. He held her hand gently.

"You're right. I will tell arrange for the tickets. You call the others. They should know." He said gently moving her off himself and leaving to grab his phone.

Within an hour, everything was packed and they were on the plane. As it turned out Mathias, Lukas, and Emil wanted to go with them. They were on the plane. She was still asleep. They all sat across from her and watched her for any form of facial expression. For now she had a determined expression. They didn't want to leave her for anything. If one of them had to it was only for the briefest amount of time. They had laid her on her right side. The wound from when her ribs had been repaired was facing up.

This went on for the entire flight. When they landed he carried her to the car and sat with her. He was against the door. She was next to him in the middle. When the others came Tino sat on her other side. Tino placed his hand on hers, and he placed his arm around them both. When they were nearly back to their home she woke. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, for the first time, a real smile.

"I think it will be alright now." She said before resigning herself and looking out the window. They could not get another word from her. When they got home, she got her bags and took them to her room. He followed her in case she was hiding something else. But when he got to her room, she was on her bed asleep. She hadn't even changed. But all of her things were in their place. He smiled and silently closed her door. This was the first time he had seen her smile in her sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I wish I could say the end... no, never mind... I don't._


	14. Change

_A/N: So The next few chapters are pretty mellow but they make the story pretty good in my opinion..._

* * *

I woke, for once refreshed and relaxed. After defeating the nightmare I have been in a much better mood. I changed into a new outfit and went downstairs. I checked the calendar and clock. It was Tuesday. Funny, I didn't even realize I was at home till just now. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast and was sitting at the table already eating when the five Nordics came down.

"Morning!" I chirped as the all sleepily went for the coffee.

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood. What happened?" Emil asked sitting across from me.

"I just had a good night's sleep that's all." I said. I was feeling wonderful. And they could tell. After they all had their first cup of coffee they were all in better moods. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

After breakfast we all gathered around outside and burned everything that had an evil mark on it. It was so enjoyable to see nearly the years of fear disappear into the air. It turned out that everyone had gone home, so I made a visit to Ivan and Natali. As it turned out everyone liked her, even Belarus.

"Big Sis Tea! You came!" She was excited to see me. I walked outside with her. We chatted.

"So how do you like it here?" I asked looking at her.

"It is wonderful! Russia is nice, so are Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and even Belarus! She and I went shopping yesterday and we bought clothes and fabric to make some dresses." She burbled. I was laughing now, she was so happy.

"And I didn't have the nightmare last night either." She said. I smiled. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about it. I left after five hours. I needed to go back and purchase a few things.

* * *

_A/N: So yay for another chapter~! And reviews make me happy~!_


	15. Birthday Request

_A/N: This is like the last chapter before things get weird. I may have to change the rating to M because the very last chapter Little Tea has quite a mouth on her... especially because of what happens..._

* * *

It has been four months and she had not had another attack of whatever it was. Whatever England and the others did, it worked. She was happy now. It was a shame she couldn't have been like this before, but they now knew why.

"Hey, Sve, what are you thinking about?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face. He jumped a little and looked at her.

"Nothing in particular." He said. They were both in the library. She had a stack of books reading up on who knows what and he had a word puzzle.

"You know, I was thinking." She muttered.

"About what?" he asked leaning forward and back to adjust himself.

"Well, my 18th birthday is next week. Do you think you can take me to one of your favorite clubs?" She asked flipping a page in her book. He was caught off guard. He did visit night clubs often, but he didn't expect her to want to go with him to one.

"Why would you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, you always go by yourself, and to be honest, I just want to one since I am turning 18." She said turning another page.

"Alright." He agreed. There was not another word on the topic.

He couldn't believe she actually made him go through with her request. She was getting ready upstairs while he had to avoid Tino for the last week. She finally got Tino off his back when she explained it to him. Now, Tino was just sitting there. He was drinking coffee and was reading some kind of report. After five minutes she came down and was ready to go. She had a jacket zipped up to her neck and a pair of black jeans on. Her makeup was not over done either.

When they got to the club she took off the jacket, he realized why she wanted to keep it on until they arrived. She had on a tank top that showed off half of her stomach. The place for her ribs was concealed though. He found out that she was just as an excellent dancer as he was. She danced with him all night, barely paying attention to the stares she was getting from those who were accustomed to him dancing alone.

At one point several men found the courage to attempt to approach her but they were met with a cold shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk. She had been observing everything around her since they had arrived.

At three they left the club. He went to his car, but she fell behind.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll take a cab home." She said standing on the curb.

"Are you sure?" He asked he did not want to leave her. He had a bad feeling.

"Yea. Hey Sve, thank you. This was a great birthday." She said coming around the car and giving him a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the curb. She started to walk away before he knew what had happened. He felt his face get hot. She was a good kid.

* * *

_A/N: Yay cute~! Don't you think she is like Sweden in most ways?_


	16. After the Club

_A/N: This starts the depressing chapters..._

* * *

I told Sve good bye and began to walk down the street. I found that there was a burger joint open 24 hours. I had a small meal and killed another hour before deciding to go home. I hailed a cab and told the driver the address.

He dropped me off at the bottom of the drive. That is a long walk but it wouldn't kill me. I started up the drive, then had the feeling I was being followed. I decided I was not going to take it. I pulled out the small knife that Mathias had given me this morning.

_"This knife has kept me safe more than once. I hope it will do the same for you."_ He had said. I pulled it out of the sheath. Sure enough two of the creeps from the club had followed me.

"What are you doing?!" I asked flipping the knife around so they couldn't see the blade.

"We wanted to see where such a fine creature like you lived." One of them replied.

"Yes, well you should know that at the top of this drive, there are five men. One is the best sniper in the world, one can wield an axe like no one else, and you don't want to even start on the other three." I said trying to scare them away. It worked. They paled and went back to their car. I sighed and continued on. I kept the knife drawn.

* * *

He got back and went to change. After we went to his and Tino's shared room. Tino had been trying to stay awake but he fell asleep. He climbed in bed and turned off Tino's light.

"Sve?" Tino asked. Still half asleep.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Just making sure." Tino muttered sleepily. He rolled over and fell back asleep. He himself could not sleep. He could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He had just begun to dose off. Then there was a shrill scream that made him and Tino bolt upright.

"What was that?!" Tino asked looking to the window.

"I don't know. It sounded close." He said shaking his head. They hurried and got dressed and went down stairs. The others were there as well.

"You all heard it to?" He asked. They nodded.

"What do you suppose it was?" Mathias asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope it doesn't happen again." Lukas answered. But it came again. This time there were words in it. Ones that none of them wanted to hear. Not one bit. It chilled them all to the bone.

"HELP ME!" It echoed and they realized what it was. They all bolted out the door.

* * *

_A/N: So this is really short and I think some are longer... but I still Dont own Hetalia or Slender_


	17. It Attacks

_A/N: Yes, I jump around on my times..._

* * *

I was just within sight of the house when something grabbed me. I gasped as I drug through the trees. After about thirty feet it stopped and I could see what attacked me. I screamed in horror. It had come for me. To kill me, it wanted my soul. I was petrified. I couldn't move as the tentacle wrapped around my neck, just as the nightmare once did. I managed to break free and take off. I screamed as loud as I could.

"HELP ME!" I didn't know which direction I was going, but I realized that I still had the knife in my hand. I decided that I would go down with a fight. I turned around to see it coming up behind me and fast. It got closed and grabbed me. Lifting me up off the ground and ran me through a bare limb on a tree. I cried out in agony. I lifted the knife and slammed it repeatedly over and over again into its faceless head. It was losing blood, but I was losing it faster.

Finally something else attacked it. It released me with a demonic screech and I fell off the branch that was nearly twenty feet off the ground.

* * *

They all ran through the woods around their home. They kept calling her name.

"Tea!"

"Tea!"

"Theodora!"

"Tea!"

"Tea!" It was to no avail. Either she couldn't answer of she didn't hear them. Suddenly there was an agonizing shriek from close by. His thoughts were swimming. He couldn't focus on anything. He kept thinking, _No, please don't let it be her. Let it be anything but her!_ But when they reached the source of the sound the found her pinned to a tree by that monster and she was stabbing its head furiously with the knife Denmark had given her.

"We have to do something. Tino, do you have a shot?" Mathias asked.

"Not without hitting Tea." He said looking through the scope of his rifle.

"I have one." Iceland said throwing his spear. The creature uttered a demonic noise and released Tea. She slid off the branch towards the ground. He dived for her, barely catching her in time. He laid her down gently. _Please, no. Don't be too bad. Please. You can't…_ He looked at her injuries. She had a hole in her abdomen where the tree branch had impaled her. He had cuts and bruises from being attacked and running through the trees. She was breathing at least.

"…go. H—help them." She told him. She laid one hand over the large wound. He nodded and drew his sword. He ran into the battle against the creature. He helped to drive it away from her. They all attacked it. Even Tino had his dagger drawn.

* * *

_A/N: So... yea... I don't even know... anyway reviews make me happy~!_


	18. Passing

_A/N: So, these next several are super depressing!_

* * *

I felt weightless. My body was falling so fast. The ground was approaching. Then I felt something catch me. I opened my eyes once. Sve… he had caught me. He was examining my injuries, but he needed to help them.

"…go. H—help them." I whispered to him. I placed my hand over the place where the branch had been. He nodded and drew his sword. I watched as they all attacked the creature from all sides and drove it back. I was still losing blood quickly. I was feeling cold. I made myself stay awake. I needed to be awake. I eventually heard five sets of feet running in my direction.

Sve was the first there. He was leaning over me. Looking into my eyes. I could hardly move any more. He put one of his hands on the side of my head, pushing the hair out of my face. He was crying. They all were.

* * *

They all finally killed the creature. It dissolved into a puddle of black goo. They all turned and ran back to her. _Please, still be there. Please don't be… _He was the first one there. He dropped to his knees and placing one hand on the ground beside her leaned over her and looked into her eyes. She was still alive, but only just. He put his other hand on the side of her head, brushing the hair off her face. He could feel the tears that were streaming down his face.

"S—Sve…" She whispered. He leaned closer to her.

"…I—I'm not cold… anymore…" She whispered to him.

"Thea, don't… you'll be alright…" He whispered to her… but it was too late. Her eyes had closed for the last time. She had stayed alive long enough for him to see her one last time. His tears came even more freely now. He picked her up and along with the rest of the Nordics carried her back home.

It was dead silent. There was no talking, no laughing, nothing. It all reminded them of her. She had been buried on the property, in her garden that she had tended to with Tino and Berwald. All of the other countries upon hearing of what happened came, but were met with a silence even quieter than the grave. They had all left now. But the memory of what had happened to her was still there. The knife she had been using that night was in a glass case, never to be touched again.

He sat on the stone bench and sobbed by the hour. She had been like his daughter, but he didn't act on that feeling like he should have. They discovered when they got back a message written on the wall outside the door;

**You cannot save her from me**

They washed it away as soon as they could. She had been the one thing that made them realize that they were all unique and loved. Any now she was gone. None of them could deal with that. They all began to drift through the motions of life. Then they just stopped. Denmark began to drink even more, Norway spent most of his time in his conjuring room, Iceland sat for ours and just watched Mr. Puffin, Finland stayed in his room and Sweden spent hours sitting at her grave.

"Thea, I'm sorry. I should have acted on my feeling." He whispered, holding his head in his hands. He had been sitting there for weeks, he couldn't even bring anymore tears.

"I wish I had listened to my heart and stayed with you. You might be here now." He said talking to the grave. He covered his face completely now. He just sat there, feeling for the first time, since he was little, helpless.

Then he felt a small weight. Like someone much smaller than him, wrap their arms around him and pull him close. He could smell the light fragrance of lilacs. He moved his hands and only saw a faint outline of this person's arm. He could hear their heart it was a slow steady sound. He put his arms around them. He felt them put their head on his. Then they began to rock slightly. He realized that he was tired all of a sudden. He began to relax and soon fell asleep as they began to hum a quiet song. One that he felt was familiar, but he couldn't place.

* * *

_A/N: The next few are flash backs~!_


	19. Why wont you talk to me?

_A/N: Almost done I promise! I think there are four other chapters after this._

* * *

I could feel the pain what was emanating from him. He was so upset. They all were. But I couldn't understand why. I tried to speak to them, but they couldn't hear me.

"Tino, Tino what's wrong? Please talk to me?" I asked attempting to get him to acknowledge me. He didn't respond. He just sighed and lied back down on his bed and fell back asleep.

"Lukas? Lukas can you hear me? Please respond to me?" I asked him. He was in his casting room. The fairies and other creatures could see me. But if he could he didn't say anything.

"Mathias? What are you doing? You shouldn't be drinking this much. Please stop?" I asked him. He was sitting at his bar drinking. He had already gone through several bottles of hard liquor. He didn't reply to me either.

"Emil? Why are you sitting in the dark? Mr. Puffin is here too right?" I asked. He sighed and continued to watch the puffin. I sighed and tried to go to my room. It was locked. I didn't understand. What happened? I couldn't remember anything, but I needed to find Sve. Maybe he would answer me. I found him sitting on a stone bench starting at something. His face was red, like he had been crying for hours.

"Sve? Sve, please say something." I said walking around in front of him. I knelt down and sat on my knees in front of him. His gaze never left whatever it was he was staring at. I placed my hand on his. He flinched and pulled it away. I pulled my hand to my chest. What was wrong?

"Sve? What happened? I wish I could remember, but I can't." I said I was ready to cry but I felt no tears. I finally stood up and turned around. I saw what he was staring at. A grave stone it had been there for some weeks, maybe a few months. I got closed to read the inscription.

_May the winter snow bring spring warmth for you from now on._

_Theodora Tea Køhler Bondevik Steilsson Väinämöinen Oxenstierna_

_December 13 1994 – December 13, 2012_

I gasped. It was my grave. I was dead. All of those events suddenly came flooding back to me. The pain I felt and the joy of seeing Sve again.

_"S—Sve…" I whispered. He leaned closer to me. He had no idea how happy I was to see him again. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I could not get it all out._

_"…I—I'm not cold… anymore…" I whispered to him. I could feel the energy to stay awake slipping away. He shook his head. He didn't want to see me go. But the injuries had other plans. I could feel the darkness rising to meet me for the last time. I looked into his eyes and saw such pain. I slowly looked at the other gathered around me. They all had the pained look of those that were about to lose the one they held the most dear._

_"Thea, don't… you'll be alright…" He began to say to me, but I had relaxed where I lay and closed my eyes. _I'm glad, _I thought, _that I got to see you all again. I love you all so much. _Then the darkness rose to take me away from them._

_I was weightless, just floating along in complete black. Suddenly I was pulled out. There were cries and wailing. I was at the World Meeting. Something I had never been allowed to attend. All of the countries were there except for the Nordics, and they were crying. Even Natali was there and she was wailing into Russia's chest. I was speaking but no one heard me. I hurried back to the hotel and found the Nordics in a different set of rooms than we usually had. They were all in separate rooms too. I was so confused. I had sat in each of their rooms watching them individually for ours at a time. _

_Denmark would drink, pass out, wake up, begin to cry and start the cycle again. Norway was just sitting on his bed. He would occasionally pick something up from his bag but he never held it long, he had silent tears roll down his face, the same as Iceland who just sat there. He did nothing else. Finland would sit there and cry. I tried to stop his tears but I couldn't. Sweden was even worse. His room was as far away as it could be. In fact it was on the top floor. There was no one else on that floor. All the others were on the fifth floor. He cried always. I sat in the floor watching him. He would cry for hours until he was exhausted. When he fell asleep I stood up and walked to him. He looked awful. I wanted to stop their pain. I bent over him to brush a stray piece of hair, but he work with a jolt and cried out. I yelped in alarm but he couldn't hear me. He called my name and began to sob, apologizing for something that I did not know about._

_I followed them home and spent weeks trying to get them to see me. But I could not. I was just there. I couldn't get them to see me._

I was still there. I looked down I was still in the clothes I wore to the club. There was blood all over them though. The hole in my abdomen was prominent. I was shocked that this had happened. I didn't think that mortal injuries would show themselves in death. I ran inside to the large bathroom and went to the mirror. I began to sob. I was hideous. My face looked like it was about to explode. I looked like I had just crawled out of the grave, half rotten. All of the injuries were festering and some oozing disgusting things. I was glad none of them saw me. I would frighten them all away. Suddenly there was an intense white light that appeared. I looked into it and saw nothing. It was so bright, but it was not blinding. I walked to it. The closer I got the better I felt. I looked into it and actually saw countries. Rome and Germania, whom Prussia and Italy had told be briefly about were standing there. I was hesitant, but I entered it anyway. It was so warm.

He woke in that person's arms still. He wanted to know who they were but he didn't want to move. He felt better than he had since her death. He still saw the look in her eyes, the look of fear, gratitude, and love. Those three mixed to one look, it was impossible to forget. He didn't want to forget. But he wanted the pain to stop. He opened his eyes. His glasses had been taken off. They were nowhere he could find them. He sat up, but he could barely make out the image of the person next to him. There were no details, it was all so blurry.

"Give me back my glasses." He told the person. They produced them. The handed them to him and quickly pulled up a hood on their jacket. He could not make out the basic figure. But he could not tell anything other than it was a person in a hooded jacket and jeans.

"Who are you? Tell me." He demanded. They just pulled at the sleeves of the jacket. He was getting irritated. He reached to grab them but they jumped up. He stood up and took a step toward them. They took off. He chased after them. They wound through the trees. They were fast, but he was as well. They started to make twist and turns to lose him but they failed. They jumped over fallen trees and rocks but he was still right behind them. He finally recognized where they were. He became infuriated that they knew where this place was. He finally tackled them at the base of the tree where she died.

He flipped them over and pulled the hood off. He froze. He couldn't have been looking at that face. But right now it was staring back at him. There were tears in the eyes and a look of confusion and fear. But they were her eyes. She was staring back at him. He let go of her wrists. He had scared her.

"Thea?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

* * *

_A/N: I still do not own Hetalia, but I do own the story ^^_


	20. New life

_A/N: Explanation time~! Always a fun part to write after writing stuff that makes me meh..._

* * *

I watched Sve. It had been a year since my death. But he and the others still mourned. He has not gone inside in almost a week. He had not eaten nor drank not slept. He was sitting there with his head in his hands now. He was speaking but I couldn't hear. I wanted to be over there. I stood in the tree line for another half hour. Then I decided to go to him.

I sat next to him and put my arms around him, pulling him close and putting his head on my chest, next to my heart, like he did for me so long ago. His hands moved from his face, but he could only see my arm. He moved his arms and put them around me. I put my head on his and began to slowly rock back and forth. I could feel his tense and tire muscles relaxing. He was beginning to fall asleep. I began to hum the song that I remembered from the dream I had when he held me close. It was a song that was soft and gentle, and was a peaceful melody.

The sun was now setting. It was a cold winter day. But I was warm, and I made sure he was as well. It was December 13th. My birthday and my death day. I was still holding him when he awoke. I had taken his glasses when he fell into a deep sleep. He sat up squinting at me. I knew he could not see without his glasses. He didn't need to know who I was yet.

"Give me back my glasses." He said. I looked at him for a moment then handed them to him. I placed them on the bench between us. As he reached for them I pulled up my hood. My jacket was huge on me. The hood fell over most of my face.

"Who are you? Tell me." He demanded, determined to know. I just pulled at my sleeves. I said nothing. He reached out to grab me but I jumped out of his reach. He stood up and took a step towards me.

I took off towards the woods. I was a fast runner I had been on the track team until I was 'kicked off'. I wound through the trees making twist and turns, double backing my own tracks, but he stayed right behind me. I was soon jumping over fallen trees and large rocks. I made my way back to where I had died. He tackled me from behind and landed on me. I was on my stomach. He flipped me over and was sitting on my stomach. I couldn't move he had pinned my wrists with one hand. He ripped the hood off my head. He had frozen. I was staring back at him. I could feel tears in my eyes. And I was afraid. He let go of my wrists.

"Thea?" He asked with a confused voice. My eyes widened, but I slowly nodded. His eyes widened, he was shocked. I continued to look at him. He was not the same Sve that I remembered. He was actually scary now. He stood up. I moved on my elbows against the tree. He actually scared me, he had been so angry. He knelt down next to me.

"Is that really you?" He asked in a hushed tone. I looked at him and took a breath.

"If you are wondering if I am a ghost, that time passed. I am neither ghost nor human anymore." I said, my voice wavering with fear.

"Then what?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"A micro-nation." I replied. He closed his eyes.

"A micro-nation? What is the name of it?" He asked.

"I don't have one. I am merely the small amount of land that you purchased a week ago." I said. He looked at me for a moment then his eyes brightened. He knew what I was talking about. I watched him fall to his knees.

"Thea, I'm so sorry." He said looking to me. I shook my head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It was what I knew would happen." I said. I could feel the sting on tears threaten me. He began to cry, I didn't know if it was happiness or sadness.

"You're back though. How?" He asked after he had gathered me into a hug.

"There was a light, with all of the deceased nations in it. They prepared me to be a nation. They taught me and sent me here when the land was bought." I said pressing my face into his shoulder. For a while we both just sat there. Holding each other. Now it could be said that I was really his daughter. I was happy, as was he. Then he let go of me and stood up. He offered a hand to me.

"We should go and tell the others." He said helping me off the ground. I nodded and we found our way out of the trees. Going into the house was amazing. I felt like I did the first day I ever walked in to the house. We found each other the countries one my one and eventually had all five of the Nordics together. They all cheered up when they realized it really was me. It did feel like a family. I was excited. This would be the first time I could understand them in a way I couldn't when I was human.

"I am glad to see you all, but I have something I need to tell you." I said sitting on the floor in the middle of all of them.

"Don't say you have to go!" Finland cried taking a step towards me. I laughed.

"No, nothing like that. I need to tell you that I was only given back my human body so I could tell you all that I was a micro-nation. Now that I have I will be changed." I said twisting the fabric of my jacket.

"What do you mean?" Iceland asked.

"You're about to find out." I replied looking up. There was the bright light. It hit me and consumed me.

It was warm, and it changed me. I could feel it. My hair chanced from light brown to light blonde, and my eyes changed from light green to bright blue. And I shrunk. I now looked like a little kid. I was still sitting in the same place I had been, but now my hood what up and I was looking at the ground.

"You look so cute!" Demark cried picking me up. I looked up at him as he brought me to face level. I was not happy about being picked up. My hood fell down and my long blonde hair tumbled out.

He was so happy now that she was back. And because she was a micro-nation that formed when he bought a piece of land from Finland, she was now his daughter she was also Finland's daughter. When she told them about having to change to suit the micro-nation they were all shocked. When that ray of light engulfed her, they were all nervous about what would happen. When it left they all gathered nervously. She was sitting there with her hood pulled up. Denmark picked her up and brought her to his eye level.

"You look so cute!" He told her. She looked at him. She did not look happy. He hood fell down showing a massive amount of light blonde hair. Her hair was the same color as Finland's, the same beautiful, near platinum blonde. She squirmed out of his grasp and landed on the floor moving behind Norway to get away from Denmark. She looked out from behind Norway and he saw his own bright blue eyes staring back. She walked around Norway and behind Iceland to get to himself and Finland. He picked her up. She barely came to Tinos waist.

"You certainly do look like a micro-nation." Finland said moving her hair. It fell all the way down her back and then some.

"I think you all should know what really happened." She said. She had a higher pitched voice, but that made her even cuter. He put her down and she went up the stairs to her room, which was still locked. She tried the knob and turned around. Iceland unlocked the door. She went in and pulled out a small journal that they missed. She handed it to him.

"It has all of my thoughts and more in it." She said walking to the door. They followed her back down stairs and to the sitting room. She climbed on to one of the couches. He and Finland sat on one side of her and the others sat across from her. He opened the book. She looked at it.

"It was here." She said flipping near the back of the book. He looked at it and then to her. She nodded and he read aloud.

"_I fell unconscious again. This time I had to confront that horrid thing. I wanted to be away from that place, to wake up and have everyone there, but I couldn't. I tried. I faced even worse horrors. All of the gruesome images from the book come to life and they were even worse than the pictures. Even those who were not in the book were there. I was running through the trees as it got worse. I became aware of that thing getting closer. It caught me but it didn't try to kill me this time. It spoke in a demonic voice. It told me that it would give me some four months to make amends and final goodbyes. I had until my birthday to finish my business. I agreed on the condition that it made my last four months fee of itself. It agreed. I then woke up. I was happy. I would be free of that thing. Surely it will find something else it wants more than my soul. Right?"_ He stopped reading and looked at her. They all were. She was looking at the ground.

"You knew?" Denmark asked leaning forward. She nodded.

"Why would you make that deal?" He asked her. She looked up at him, the looked to all of the others.

"Keep reading. You will find out." She said looking back down.

"There is something here. _It also told me that if I refused his deal he would come and kill them all. As I saw it around me then, I would see it around me as I died. I could not bear that thought. He knew how to kill countries, or at least he tells me he can. I am not taking any chances._" He read. He looked over to her. Her face was unreadable. But her eyes were dark and dull.

"So you did it out of fear?" Iceland asked. She nodded. They all understood. He snapped the book shut.

"It doesn't matter. It was all in the past. Now let's destroy this book and forget about this whole thing." He said. She nodded and helped burn it. They all were happy again. And the grave of her old self was tended to regularly by herself, him, and Finland, with the occasional help of Iceland, Norway, or Denmark. In fact, Denmark stopped drinking but a single beer a day. Norway and Iceland started to spend most of their time in the library when she was in it. Finland and himself were now the happiest people there could be. They had a whole family. There were many nights when they would wind up falling asleep together while reading in front of the fire.

Soon the World Summit came. It was her first one and she was understandable nervous. The entire flight she was sketching in her new sketch book. It was nice to flip through it and see new pictures after old pictures, and not gruesome black things. She was sitting in the hotel room that she had the other year. She was sketching along in her book. He stepped in to check on her. She was already dressed and had her bag sitting next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her. She nodded. She was in a white dress with a yellow sash and a blue shoulder scarf. He looked over to her sketchbook.

"That's good. Did you start it on the plane?" He asked.

"Yea, it was the first time I didn't see Norway or Iceland trying to kill Denmark." She said closing the book and slipping it into her bag. She slid the pencil into her hair what was swept up into a high ponytail. It shortened her hair so she was not sitting on it. She put her bag on and stood up. They both walked into the hall and met with the other four. They hailed a cab and went to the meeting.

She was sitting between him and Finland. Her sketch book was back out and she was sketching everything from Greece asleep in his chair, to England and France fighting.

He watched her turn the page and start on a new one. She began a picture of Canada. He was sitting across from her and she would look up occasionally to get small details. She started on Komojirou in his arms. He smiled she was a very good drawer, even when she was human. She finished and caught Canada's attention.

She slid the book over with a small piece of paper tucked into the center fold of the book. He read it and smiled. He wrote something back and slit the book back across. She read it and giggled. He leaned over and read it. She had told him that he didn't look like America and she didn't understand why everyone else thought he did. He thanked her and told her that she did a good picture.

Once the meeting began she put her book away and she paid attention. After the twelve hour meeting they all got to leave. On the way out most of the countries stopped to ask about her. Once they found out it was Thea they all lightened up. And word spread quickly. Over the next two days she was noticed and spoken to. She also spent most of her free time getting acquainted with Sealand. They got along well, which, since Sealand was his and Finland's adoptive son it was a good thing.

They all went back to the hotel, Sealand included. He would be going back with the Nordics. They packed and got back on the plane. He continued to watch her and Sealand chat and play card games. Tino fell asleep on him after an hour or so and he went to sleep soon after, listening to their silent laughs.

* * *

_A/N: I still don't own Hetalia, and with a few chapters left, i found myself wondering what i should do next?_


	21. After the meeting

_A/N: This and the next chapter are SUPER short._

* * *

I was getting along with Peter so well. We were sitting on the plane playing a card game I had just taught him. It was so funny to watch him try to remember the rules. He was taller than my by a few inches, but I was the youngest micro-nation to date, so I didn't mind. I looked over after one of the games and saw that Sve and Tino were asleep. I pulled out my sketch book and quickly drew them. Peter was watching me.

"Wow, Thea, you are really good. Do you think you can teach me?" He asked, following the lined my pencil made with his eyes.

"Maybe later. How about we start another game?" I asked closing the book and putting down the pencil.

After we landed we all got in the cars. Since we were now all going to live in the separate homes now. We were going to Tino and Sve's place. The group home was nice but I realize that it was because of me that they lived in the group house for so long. After all I had five guardians.

Once we got there it was late. Both Peter and I were tired. We were yawning and rubbing our eyes. But we stayed up long enough to go to the living room and go by the fire with Tino and Sve. We were all relaxing by the fire. I was sitting between Sve and Peter, with Tino next to Peter. Were all talking a little and I was getting drowsy.

They were both worn out. Just sitting by the fire he watched them both getting sleepier and sleepier. Eventually, Thea fell asleep against his chest and Peter fell asleep against Tino's chest. Tino and he were so close that they leaned against each other. Tino laid his head against Sve's shoulder. He put his head on Tino's and they watched the fire.

* * *

_A/N: Need i say it? I mean really say it?_


	22. What next?

_A/N: The next chapter is the prologue so this could be counted as the last chapter I guess. Stay tuned, there will be a special give away (Fanfiction writing wise) on the prologue~!_

* * *

The four nations were all asleep in front of the fire. The tall Swed was holding the little girl's hand and the shorter Finn's hand. The little boy was holding the little girl's hand and the Finn's hand. They were all asleep and all happy. They all looked comfortable, the girl against the Swed's chest, the boy against the Finn's chest, the Finn on the Swed's shoulder, and the Swed on the Finn's head. But with every happy ending there is always a sad ending.

In the house not far away, the girl in the large house was tossing and turning, trapped in a nightmare. She bolted upright and screamed. She curled into a ball as he door burst open and a tall man rushed in with three smaller men running in behind him. She began to sob as he held her close. A dark tall dark shadow loomed in the trees not far away, watching this scene unfold.

* * *

_A/N: I don't think i need to say it by now. Also, i would like opinion on if i should make one like this with Russia and such. I liked writing this and i would like to know what people think~!_


	23. Prologue, Demented Nights

_A/N: This is one of my bolder Chapters. You can see the line i made and i was angry AND stressed out when i was writing this :3_

* * *

_It's been nearly ten years… I am happy now, and I can sleep easily now that I have a home with my parents. Sweden and Finland both love me so much, and so does Peter, be he had to go back home… I knew what mum and dad would do after I went to sleep if there was a tense situation or anything like that._ My new life as a nation was going perfectly. I was able to do things that as a human, I could have never done.

I yawned and sat up. It was so bright, but it nearly always was during White Night, but I didn't think it was the right time of year. I could hear something coming from the kitchen. I got up and opened my bedroom door.

"Ugh, it's so cold!" I muttered. I rubbed my arms and continued to walk. I reached the door way and froze. I got a bad feeling suddenly and I could hear a strange sound. I had never heard it before, but maybe once, but I wasn't sure. I opened the door and saw dad sitting at the table with a paper in front of him.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He looked up his eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying for a while, he still was crying.

"What happened? Where are mum and Hanatamago?" I asked looking around the kitchen for some answers. I was worried. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny! He stood up and walked over to me.

"Thea…" He began kneeling to my eye level. "Your mum has been taken by Russia." He said trying not to cry again.

"N- No… no, that, that isn't possible… Russia, he wouldn't do that… would he?" I was crying now. Dad grabbed me and kept me in a hug. I continued to cry and deny what he had told me. Russia… he wouldn't do that. He was so nice… how could he do that?

"Thea, you are going to live with Denmark and Norway for a while." Dad said to me. I tensed up.

"N-NO!" I cried pushing him away from me.

"Thea…"

"I WON'T LEAVE! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LEFT ALONE TOO MANY TIMES! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM NOT GOING, I DON'T CARE IF RUSSIA COMES HERE AND TRYS TO TAKE ME FROM YOU! I'LL FIGHT HIM! I WILL SCRATCH HIM UNTIL HE LETS ME AND MUM GO! BUT I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I can't… I love you too much dad…" I cried. I was yelling at him and stomping my foot. I was so upset. My tears were streaming down my face. He looked at me in shock. Then his expression softened.

"Thea… if you don't want to go, I won't make you. But I don't want you to get hurt. If something happens, promise me that you will run to Den and Nor's place, and not come back for me." He said grasping my shoulders. I nodded trying to hold back another torrent of tears. He sighed and hugged me. I hugged him back, dad was so upset, and he didn't want me to get hurt. The entire day passed in the tense state. When I came time for bed, I peered into his room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked so sad.

"Dad?" I asked knocking on the half open door. He jumped and turned towards me.

"Mm? Thea, I thought you were in bed…"

"I couldn't sleep. It looks like you can't either. Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked standing in the door way. He froze for a moment, but he nodded. I walked over and climbed in the bed. I hated being so short. He pulled the blanked up and pulled me close to him.

"I don't want you to get cold." He said putting one of his hands in my hair. I nodded and pressed my face into his chest. I could hear his heart beat in a sad rhythm. I think he was still awake when I fell asleep. I awoke to people talking. It sounded like mum's voice. I opened my eyes a little. Dad was not in bed. I sat up and saw him with another person. It looked like mum, but he was… different. Dad wouldn't have lied to me… no this was different. I looked closed in the dimness. There was a gruesome wound where his heart would have been. It looked like his heart had been torn out. I gasped. This brought both of their attention to me. I pulled the blanked up closer to my face. This thing… it scared me. Dad got in between it and me. He said something, but I couldn't hear. The next thing I heard was a pounding on the door.

"Thea! RUN!" Dad yelled at me. I looked at him, he was restraining the thing. I got up and bolted to the window. I opened it and jumped out. I began to run. I ran and ran. At first I could hear something following me, but I lost it. I finally made to Denmark's and Norway's place. I began to beat on the door. I could hear the thing behind me, calling my name with mum's voice. I began to yell.

"Denmark! Norway! Please let me in!" I continued to beat on the door. They never came. I ran to the tree in the yard and climbed it. The thing couldn't follow me up there. It circled the tree and waited. I was getting cold. It was freezing. The sun began to rise and it disappeared. I climbed down and stumbled to the door. Hit the door a few times and collapsed as it was opened.

* * *

"T-Tea! What are you doing here?!"

"Bring her in. She must have been outside all night!" I could barely hear after that. I was so cold…

I woke in Den and Nor's parlor. I had a cold compress on my head.

"Ah, Tea, you're awake! You've been out for a few days." Denmark said. A few days…? I gasped and shot up.

"Dad! He—" I gave way to a fit of coughing. It was such an intense and violent outburst that left me gasping for air.

"Take it easy! You have a bad cold from being outside that whole night. You need rest." Norway said walking in with three bowls of something steaming. It smelled good.

"You must be hungry. Here, it is only broth, but you need something." Nor said handing me the bowl and spoon. I ate nearly all of it. It was very good. I held the bowl in my hands for a while, just staring at it.

"I am sorry, if this inconvenienced you." I said never looking up.

"Tea… It's not an inconvenience at all. But, how long were you out there? What happened?"

"Hmm, well, mum was taken my Russia, and that night, this… thing, appeared. It looked like mum, but it acted different and had a gaping hole where the heart should have been. Not long after there was pounding on the door and dad told me to run here. I was followed by that thing, and I made it to the door and was pounding on it… but I guess you couldn't hear me. It came after me and I climbed the tree. I stayed there until morning when it disappeared. Then I knocked on the door again and I remember you two talking, and then… waking up." I said recounting what I remembered. They were both shocked by my account. Denmark stood up, nearly dropping the bowl onto the floor.

"Where are you going Den?"

"Nor, you stay here with Tea. I'm going to see what happened." He said grabbing his coat. I began to say something but wound up coughing again. Norway grabbed the bowl and stood by me until it subsided. I sat there, panting. This stupid cold was going to be the death of me…

"Tea? Are you alright?" Norway asked, I didn't notice that he was kneeling beside me.

"Ah!? Oh… um… I think so… I guess I'm just worried… I hope that nothing bad has happened." I muttered. Norway stared at me. His eyes were so dull, almost lifeless. Somehow, it made me fell even worse… I always thought that Norway looked like he was in pain… until about a month ago I never knew what until mum was teaching me about the entire history of the Nordics. Now that I know it is so no one knows what he is feeling… it upset me to look into his eyes. To my shock he reached over and gave me a hug. I froze for a moment before hugging him back. For being such a terrifying looking guy, he was very sweet.

"It will be alright. I'm sure that Denmark will comeback with Sweden." He said placing his hand on my forehead.

"Hm… you still have a pretty bad fever. You should go back to sleep. I will wake you up when Denmark comes back." He said to me replacing the compress. I nodded and lay back down on the sofa. The fire kept the room so warm and I was exhausted for some reason…

* * *

"Are you sure? That doesn't seem possible…"

"I'm sure. There wasn't anything in that house that was alive. He had to have been taken. I can't think of anything else."

"What do we do about Tea? She can't go back there alone."

"How about we take care of her? She's already here. I can go back and get her some clothes."

"Maybe. She is going to be devastated… I won't wake her yet… she needs as much rest as possible and if we worry her like this… she could get worse."

"Yea. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hng… a- am I… still at Den and Nor's place?" I muttered. It was late. I looked at the clock, it was so late. I yawned.

"Tea… Tea… won't you come back with us to Russia's house?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up. That thing was there. But it wasn't alone. Another one was with it. It looked like dad… it had the same wound too. I looked at them in horror. I could feel tears in my eyes. I screamed. I heard the thud as Denmark and Norway were running down the stairs.

"Tea! Are you—what the hell!?" Denmark yelled. I was cowering in the corner of the couch with my head covered. I could hear everything. I knew that Norway was about to summon something and that Denmark was about to attack. I whimpered when I felt one of them touch me. I continued to as the fight continued. Eventually it stopped, but I was still cowering. I yelped when someone touched me.

"Tea! Tea! It's alright! It's just us. Denmark and Norway." I looked up at them. I lunged forward and grabbed them both. I was terrified.

"What was that?" I sobbed in to Denmark's shoulder. I could feel one of them stroke my hair.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we will be waiting for them." I nodded and looked down.

"What's this?" I asked picking up a small glass tube with a note in it.

"I think it fell out of one of them where their hearts would have been." I opened and read the note.

"Oh…! This is…!" I started. They read it and looked at each other. If they came back we all knew what would be done…

I was moved upstairs the next day. I had a fit while moving, but I made it. I felt safer for some reason, but I really wanted my mum and dad. Not that I had anything against Den and Nor… but… I really wanted my parents. That night, Denmark and Norway stayed in the parlor so they could grab the things when they showed up I couldn't sleep because of my fever. It had spiked so drastically that I was beginning to have hallucinations. At one point I looked around the room because I thought I heard Hanatamago bark. It was not long before those things showed up, but they must have been stronger this time because I heard Den and Nor yelling, then it became silent. I thought that they had beaten those things, but I was wrong. My door knob turned and those things entered the room. Denmark had given me a knife in case they got past him and Norway. I grabbed the handle under my pillow.

"Tea, won't you come to Mr. Russia's house? I'm sure Natali will want to see you."

"Shut up! I know you are not real! I don't know if it is because I am sick or because I miss my parents so much, but I want you to just shut the hell up!" I cried shrinking away from them.

"But we are real Thea. Why do you speak to us in such a way? We have only ever spoken kindly to you."

"Just leave me alone! I don't care! I want my real parents back Russia! Do you hear me!? You vodka guzzling asshole! I hope your innards rot for this!" I yelled to them. I knew it was pointless, but if he could hear me, then I made sure he knew I was infuriated.

"That is no way to talk about Mr. Russia Thea!" One of the yelled at me and slapped me across the face. I was sent sprawling to the floor. The knife slid across the floor as well, far beyond my reach.

"Oh, Tea, you should not play with such dangerous weapons." It said picking up the knife and tossing it out the door. I was trying to stand up but the strain gave me a fit. I was on the ground coughing and unable to catch my breath.

"Now, how on Earth did you get sick?"

"Screw you." I managed to get you between breaths. Their faces dropped.

"If you won't come willingly, then we will take you by force."

"No! You can't take me there! No, please!" I scrambled to the corner. They were approaching me. I could see the malice reflected in their eyes. I began to cry.

"Why are you doing this!? I never did anything but love the both of you! Now I don't even recognize either of you! Even if this is one of Russia's spells, I—I—I just want my parents back!" I yelled looking at them through the tears that were threatening to close my throat. They paused in their advance and disappeared. I sat for a moment in shock. Then I fell over sobbing.

"Tea! Are you alright?" Denmark asked kneeling beside me. I was still bawling, the sort that sounds more like anguished screams than crying. I felt a cool hand on my head.

"She still has a high fever. We should get her back to the bed." Norway said his hand still on my forehead. One of them picked me up and carried me to the bed. I was not crying as hard but I was still crying.

"Oh, Tea… please stop crying. You'll make yourself worse." Denmark said sitting on the bed next to me. I buried my face in the pillow and kept crying.

* * *

"She is quite the fighter. You have both raised her very well." Russia said watching Tea scream at his puppets. Finland and Sweden both remained quiet.

"Does she always use this kind of language? You should teach her not to disrespect her elders." He said when she was insulting Russia. Finland looked down at the floor. _Tea is so sick. Why is Russia doing this to her?_

"I wonder if you two will say something if I bring her here." Russia said turning to the two nations who looked up in alarm. Russia laughed.

"Who knows, she might make a good Russian girl." He said taunting the nations. He walked over to two cages hanging just out of reach for the other two nations. He tapped one of the things in the cage and Finland doubled over in pain.

"Fin!" Sweden yelled watching the nation fall over in agony.

"Russia… please, give us back our hearts…" Finland struggled to get out.

"Hm? Why? If I do then I can't send my puppets to torment your daughter." He said simply. The other two nations looked at the wall where Russia had cast the image of what was going on with the puppets.

Sweden's puppet had back handed her across the room.

_ "Oh, Tea, you should not play with such dangerous weapons." Finland's puppet said, throwing a knife out of the open bedroom door._

_ "Now, how on Earth did you get sick?" It continued taking a step over to Tea who was having a coughing fit._

_ "Screw you." She gasped between breaths._

_ "If you won't come willingly, then we will take you by force." Sweden's puppet said taking a malicious step towards her._

_ "No! You can't take me there! No, please!" She cried scrambling to the corner of the room and cowering there. They continued to approach her. It looked like something finally snapped in her._

_ "Why are you doing this!? I never did anything but love the both of you! Now I don't even recognize either of you! Even if this is one of Russia's spells, I—I—I just want my parents back!" She screamed at the two puppets._

Russia stopped the puppets and made them disappear.

"What a silly girl. To try and appeal to puppets. She must be really hopeless." He said walking out of the room. Finland and Sweden continued to watch the image. Denmark and Norway ran in. Denmark had knelt at her side. She was uttering the worst anguished sobs. It hurt both nations to hear them, and not be able to do anything about it. Norway placed a hand on her head and said something. Denmark nodded and took Tea to the bed and lied her down in the middle of it. Both he and Norway were lying on either side of her both attempting to comfort her, but she continued to cry. Neither nation could watch any longer.

"What can we do? She is in so much pain. And she probably hates us." Finland murmured pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know. She should not have to live like this. Fin, I'm sorry." Sweden said casting a quick glance at the image. _She is still crying… I wish I were there…_

"Why are you apologizing Sve? You were protecting her. I can't hold that to you. Russia captured you in a moment of weakness, and he knows it."

"I should have kept her safe. If I had told her that the apparitions were…"

"It would not have made a difference. Russia would have captured you both then. I'm just glad that she is relatively safe with Denmark and Norway." Finland said re-adjusting himself. They both sat in silence and wondered the same thing,

_Will she be okay after this is all over?_

* * *

_It's been over a year. I have had to protect myself and learn all sorts of things thanks to Russia's fucking mind games._ I was angry. I had to alter my appearance for the World Meeting. I now looked about nineteen. I was sitting with Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. I was emitting one of the darkest _Come near me and I will rip your #$ *^% head off and use it as a soccer ball_ auras. Russia sat across from me and it darkened to the point that everyone around me scooted three seats down.

"Hello Tea! How are you? You should visit soon. Natali has wanted to see you!" Russia said in a friendly voice. It just pissed me off even more.

"You have nerve." I said. My voice had the same tone to it.

"Oh? How so?" He said. He was baiting me.

"Tell me where Sweden and Finland are." I said through gritted teeth.

"I can't do that! It would ruin our fun game!" He said with a, _you will never find out so deal with it_ smiles.

"Game!? What kind of sick twisted game are you playing!?" I yelled flipping the table over. All of the nations stared at us. I was standing with my fist balled. He was still sitting there with a smile on his face.

"You have quite a temper. Don't you see everyone staring?"

"Like I care. Now tell me!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar, and slamming him to the wall behind him.

"Where are Finland and Sweden, you son of a bitch!" I yelled again. Germany walked up behind me.

"Tea, I think you need to calm down…" He said nervously. I shot him a look and he paled. I took one of my balled fists and ran it through the wall almost to my shoulder. I pulled it out and released Russia. I walked out of the conference room and out the entrance. I found a tree and climbed it. I didn't care if I got dirty.

_Damn Russia. He was mocking me. I should have punched him in the face._ I thought absently rubbing my knuckles. _Damn… that hurt more than I thought it would. I should have thought before I did… I wish that mum and dad were here though. I still haven't gotten back at Russia. He has caused me so much pain and humiliation… it's time he got some back… but I can't get near him now…_

"Fuck…" I muttered punching the tree. I fell asleep in it, thinking about how much I hated Russia.

* * *

"You have a strong girl there." Russia said showing them the bruise that Tea had left when she attacked him.

"She doesn't like you and you were pissing her off." Finland said looking at the window.

"Hm. Then would she care if I did this?" He asked jarring each of the cages. Both nations fell over in agony.

"Any way, I didn't see her on my way home. I guess she was already home—!" Russia was cut off by a rock that had flew through the window. It was followed by a person that neither of them recognized dressed entirely in black and carrying a large rifle and a sword.

"Who are you? How dare you attack me." Russia said grabbing his water pipe. The person drew the sword and stood at the ready.

_Norway? No the eyes are too dark, but they have the same dead expression._ Both Finland and Sweden thought. They watched the fight until the person threw Russia into a chair and impaled him with the sword. They grabbed the key ring and threw it to the two nations. Then they pulled out the sword and jumped back out of the window. Both Finland and Sweden freed themselves and got their hearts out of the cages. They turned and left without a word to Russia.

* * *

"Tea? Are you in here?" Denmark asked opening the door. She was sitting on the bed with her back to him.

"What is it Denmark?" She asked with no tone.

"Finland and Sweden are here." He said. She had become so cold towards everything in the past year. He knew it was not because of him and Norway, but because of Russia. It still hut them that she was so cold. She stood up and walked towards the door. _Her eyes… they look even deader than Nor's. Is it because of what has happened?_ He let her through and followed her down the stairs. He noticed that right at the door she put on a smile. He knew it was fake, but she did also let the light back into her eyes, he knew that she didn't want Finland and Sweden to know what she was so hurt.

"Tea! I'm so happy to see you again!" Finland said wrapping the girl in a hug, Sweden followed suit on her other side. She was pressed between the two nations. Her eyes had a dull sparkle to them. Denmark could see the tears well in her eyes. He could see that she was happy, but there was something wrong. She had a look about her movement; he noticed as she had walked to the parlor, something was wrong.

"I think it is time for us all to go home. Go pack your things Thea." Sweden told her. She nodded and walked back to the stairs.

"She's changed quite a bit." Finland said after she had left the room.

"She had to. I don't think she could have handled the pressure from both of your bosses otherwise." Norway said walking to the fireplace.

"Our bosses? What did they want?" Sweden asked looking towards him.

"I don't know, but nearly every time she came home from one of the meetings she was dead tired and on the verge of tears. Then those shadow puppets adding on to the whole thing I'm amazed the poor girl is not sleep deprived." Norway said passing his hand over a carved stone.

"Hmm. You keep going back to that stone. Do you mind me asking what it is?" Finland noted watching for a reaction.

"Actually it's two stones. Tea made them as birthday presents for us. They look odd apart but put together like that and they for a whole stone with an inscription that is repeated in several languages." Denmark said jumping in. Finland just nodded. It must have hurt them to be away from their daughter for so long. Denmark knew that he would miss her. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it Nor!" Denmark called. He found a shivering Lithuania at the door.

"Lithuania! Come in." Denmark said in surprise.

"What brings you here?" He continued after the nation was inside.

"Well, Mr. Russia has fallen terribly ill and I was wondering if anyone here had a clue as to what's ailing him, well, other than the stab wound." He said looking around nervously. No one but Denmark noticed Tea standing on the stair, until she spoke sharp and harsh words that no one thought she was capable of.

"Who cares? Maybe this is his punishment for ripping people's hearts out. If I were you and the others I would high tail it away before he gets well." She said darkly. She eyes had the same angry fire they had at the meeting.

"Tea! How can you say that?" Finland asked her. Her fury turned to him.

"How can you vouch for him!? He took both of you and ripped out you hearts! I don't see how either of you can still-!" She stopped and composed herself.

"Excuse me." She said stepping outside.

* * *

I went to my country. I needed somewhere I could collect my thoughts. I had a home there that I now used. It was small and was just the right size for one or two people. I sat in my living room, the fire was warm and I had a book with me. My mind kept going back to how hurt mum had looked when I yelled at him. I watched the flames.

"S-So what if Russia's sick now… He deserved it. His little game had gone too far. I hate him." I muttered putting my face in my hands.

"Is that so? You really hate me that much?" I heard. I gasped and looked up. Russia was standing right in front of me.

"Sh—!" He grabbed me by the throat.

"You know, I have always like this port~! It has such a beautiful climate. It is perfect for growing sunflowers in the summer. I think I will take it." He said looking around my home.

"This will make a nice vacation house. Now come with me. We have preparations to make." He said like we were buddies.

"Screw you Russia. I'm not going anywhere and you can't have my port!" I yelled at him. His face got a glimmer of evil in it.

"Then I am going to have to give you a reason to give it to me." He said producing a knife.

"What are you—!" He shoved it into my chest. I held back a scream as he carved a hole and took my heart out.

"You may have just gotten Finland and Sweden back, but now I have you! And that is what I have been after for decades~!" I gasped and fell to my knees. _My… heart… Russia… you bastard!_

"G-Give it back!" I snapped at him. He only smiled and squeezed it. I yelled and writhed in agony.

"You will be fun to play with Tea~! For now, let's go home." He said beckoning me to follow him. I had no choice. I grabbed a small jacket and followed him to his home where I was immediately chained up.

* * *

"I wonder if Tea will be at the meeting…" Finland muttered tying his tie.

"Should be. She needs space, so don't go trying to smother her Fin." Sweden said putting on his jacket. Finland nodded and put on his own jacket before leaving the room. The ride to the meeting was unusually quiet. But it was even worse when they got there.

"Is that Tea, with Russia?" Denmark asked in shock. Everyone looked; she was standing next to him in a light blue dress with a black jacket. She looked on the verge of tears and she did not look up or anywhere else unless Russia spoke to her. When the meeting started she took a seat with the Baltics, instead of with the Nordics.

When break came she hurried to the rest room and stayed there. Finland had wanted to speak to her but he was unable to enter the ladies room. He noticed that Belarus entered and managed to pull her out. It looked like she had been crying and that she had done a hasty touch up so it was not as noticeable. The routine was repeated for every break and without fail. After the last break, both Tea and Russia came back slightly late. Everyone's attention was drawn to them not because they were late, but because Tea's hair had gone from the over flowing length to boyishly short. She looked as though she had been crying, no doubt because her hair had been cut off, and Russia had three long scratches running down his neck.

"Russia!" Sweden bellowed after the meeting. He turned on his heel and grabbed Tea's arm. She was halted and she just stood there.

"How are you Sweden? You seem to have a better look about you." He said mockingly.

"You have my daughter. Let her go." Sweden demanded. Finland, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland were all trying to calm the Swede down but it was no use. He was fired up.

"Oh? Her? Well, I can't do that. You see, I finally have the one thing that I have always wanted and I will keep it until it is no longer beautiful." He said pulling on Tea's arm she whimpered as he roughly turned her around and held her in front of himself like a shield, knowing that the Swede wouldn't hit his daughter.

"She is not something to be captured! You can't use her as you will!"

"But I can. You see, I don't take kindly to those who stab me. Tell them, how you managed to do those terrible things." He said running a hand down the girls neck. She shuddered from the contact.

"I did stab you. I wanted my parents back! You were pissing me off anyway!" She yelled at him over her shoulder. Russia laughed darkly.

"I will tell you what, for five minutes, you may have her back. But after that, she will live at my home until she becomes useless to me." He said pushing Tea forward. She stumbled into Sweden.

"Thea!" He cried grabbing her. She winced in pain.

"D-Dad...! D-Don't squeeze!" She struggled to get out. He let go and she staggered backwards a step clutching her chest on the left side.

"T-Tea? Are you…!" Finland began reaching for her. She swatted him away. She held the jacket closed even more than she was already.

"Thea, what's wrong?" Sweden asked pulling her closer to him. She shook her head and tried to get away, but he held her firm. He could see something discolored on her dress.

"What—!" His eyes widened as did Finland's.

"Russia! You took her heart!?" Russia only smiled.

"I have to have some way to control her. You Nordics are so strong willed…" He said with a sigh. Sweden could feel Finland shaking next to him. He was enraged, and Sweden was in shock. Tea just stood there. Her eyes down cast and she was not moving. If they didn't know any better, one would think she was a doll.

"Tea, look at me." Norway said pushing Finland behind him. She did so and staring back at him were two of the deadest eyes that any of them had ever seen. They were even more expressionless than Norway's.

"What has he done to you, little sister?" Norway whispered grasping her shoulders. She just looked over his shoulder at Denmark and Iceland, neither of which would look her in the face.

"Time is up! Tea be a good nation and come here." Russia said. She backed away from the Nordics and looked back down.

"That is one thing that you should be proud of. Her people fought bitterly, but a quickly composed militia of me against my army was quickly shot down. However, that battle did help ratify her as a nation. So you are welcome. Tea, anything you would like to say?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Tell Sealand that he should try to stay a micro-nation as long as possible." She muttered under her breath.

"Well then, we must go. Good bye!" Russia said with a discreet wave. The other three Nordics had to call in America and others to hold Finland and Sweden back.

"He knew that she would go to her home! He sent Lithuania to draw her out!" Sweden said pacing back and forth. He had already broken that coffee table.

"You need to calm down. We all know there is no point in trying to plan a way to get her away from Russia. Now, just sit down and have a drink." Denmark said sliding a half-filled scotch glass at the angry nation.

* * *

"You spoke too much today. You know what happens to people who don't listen to me?" Russia said towering over me. I cowered in the corner, chained up once again.

"Please don't! Russia, please… don't!" I yelled as he violently attacked my heart in the cage. I shrieked and writhed in immense pain.

* * *

"Tea! Wake up!" Mum was shaking me. I blinked and looked at mum and dad's worried faces.

"Thea! What's wrong?"

"You were screaming in you sleep." _A dream?_ I lunged forward and grabbed both of them. They were real! I knew it! I was so glad it was a dream!

"Tea? Are you okay, you're shaking like a leaf." I let go of them and looked at them.

"You're crying. What happened?" I just shook my head.

"Can I sleep with you two? I don't want to have another nightmare." I muttered sitting back on my knees, I felt weak all of a sudden.

"Of course. But you don't look well." Mum said feeling my forehead.

"You're burning up. You must have a bad cold or something." He muttered. _A cold? That's right, I was outside for a while for the last few days… it's been so cold this year too. _I thought falling backwards on my bed. My balance was so off!Dad picked me up and carried me, while mum rushed around and made some sort of herbal medicine. He forced me to drink it. _Ugh! This taste terrible!_ I thought swallowing my first mouth full. But I put on a good face and drank it without protest. I lay with my head on dad's chest. _Just like in the old days, when I would be haunted by those awful dreams…_ I thought falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So, the whole heart being ripped out thing, it was a reference to a SuFin doujinshi that I stumbled upon while browsing the many tags in Tumblr. Yes, Russia was the bad guy (don't kill me!) any who... i was thinking about making a fanfictino contest~! The first five, That's right FIVE people who either 1) PM me or 2) reply to this chapter (ONLY this chapter) will get a one shot written for them~!(I will write most of them to the best of my abilities ^-^) Since my school started in a few weeks, i thought i could keep busy with some lovely request. Also, check out my other fan fic. I will take request for extra chapters on that one and make it a collection of one shots. So, enjoy this lovely temptation and I look forward to my world brightening reviews~! And I dont own Hetalia~!_


End file.
